Beyond The Law
by jkgirlnz
Summary: It was all I could do to not bend her over the bar and take her. That would get me right out of my funk that I was in. One night with her. No croweaters, as we call the woman who hung around the club. Just a normal, good girl next door. I moved my hand and caught hers. She looked at me surprised. "Wanna get outta here?" I asked her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone. This is a second story from me in this category. Its an idea I've been playing with. Please feel free to comment and let me know if you are enjoying it. Thanks**

 **Beyond the Law**

Chapter One

 **Jax**

It wasn't the greatest bar in Nevada, but at least it was one no one knew me in. I could sit quietly, incognito and drink as much vodka as I needed to blur the lines. I'd left anything with a patch back in my room. It carried its own weight and tonight I just wanted to be free of it. The patches gave me nothing but pressure and a whole load of regret. I was the President of a Motorcycle Club, The Sons of Anarchy. A life I had been born into, and like any young boy around Harleys, dreamed of being part of it. I was only 18 when I was made prospect. The leader was my Step Father Clay. He taught me all I needed know and more. It's the more that I find myself trying to get out of now that he's gone. He was cut throat, and dangerous, and took more risks then he should of, putting the Sons and everyone related to it, in danger. Now it was my job to repair everything. But not tonight. Tonight I was just Jax Teller. I had just signalled to the barman for another shot of vodka when she walked over, sitting on the stool beside me.

"Hey Mike" she called to the barman, as he put my drink in front of me.

"Jaylynn" Mike greeted her smilling . "what can I get you?"

I could feel her gaze set on me. "I will have what he's having" she replied.

I looked up at her raising my eyebrow. Her dark brown eyes looked straight into mine affecting me more then I liked. She smiled, causing my groin to wake up and notice.

I gave her one of my sexiest smiles and watched as she drew her lower lip between her teeth. This girl was beyond sexy, with her long black hair piled on top of her head, and blue summer dress that creeped up her thigh slightly from sitting on the stool. Her face was fresh and natural, only her full lips with a touch of gloss.

"Its just Vodka" I commented.

"Maybe not" she laughed. "Maybe I will have some OJ in mine thanks Mike."

I could feel her watching me. I skulled my vodka back and put the glass down.

"Are you here on your own?" she asked resting her elbow on the bar and her head on her hand.

"Just the way I like it" I replied lighting a cigarette.

"I wish I was here on my own" she sighed. "But I have that lot with me" she nodded towards the rowdy bunch in the back playing pool"

"If you don't want to be here with them, then why are you here?" I asked her.

She sighed again. "Half of them are family, the other are friends." Her drink arrived, so she paused to take a sip. "They are throwing me a farewell party."

I nodded. "Not your thing?"

She screwed up her nose and shook her head.

"Well Darlin, you're more the welcome to sit with me" I offered her my hand. "The names Jax"

"Jaylynn" she replied shaking my hand, a blush slowly creeping into her cheeks. "And thanks. I just might"

I spent the next two hours there on that bar stool, infactuated with this woman. She was funny, and sweet, and full of, well life. I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. I watched her chew on the straw to her drink, wondering what her lips would taste like, how her body would feel against mine. I wanted her. Right there. It was all I could do to not bend her over the bar and take her. That would get me right out of my funk that I was in. One night with her. No croweaters, as we call the woman who hung around the club. Just a normal, good girl next door. I moved my hand and caught hers. She looked at me surprised.

"Wanna get outta here?" I asked her.

She paused as if to think then smiled. "Sure" She grabbed her jacket and hopped down off her stool. I put my arm around her shoulders and led her out of the bar and over to my pride and joy. My Harley Davidson Dyna glide. She hesitated as I got on, pulling her jacket around her.

"I've never ridden" she said softly, the blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. I took her hand in mine and smiled at her.

"Trust me." I said flashing her a smile. She chewed that glorious lip of hers then smiled back before getting on behind me and putting on my helmet I had offered her. I wasn't sure if I'd make my hotel room, the way her timid arms came me and held on. I took a deep breath.

'Focus Teller' I mumbled to myself, kickstarting my bike and heading out of the carpark

 **Jaylynn**

What the hell was I thinking? Had I gone mad? I was on the back of a motorbike with some stranger, probably heading to a dark deserted alleyway where he is more then likely going to kill me. Or worse! Was there anything worse then death?

'Oh God I'm going to die' I thought holding on tighter as Jax took a corner, a little too fast for my liking. I squeezed my eyes shut. My head was telling me off for making a stupid random decision, but my lady parts were merrily hi fiving each other over the fact that this Bad boy God was interested. I willed myself to relax, loosening up my grip and finally noticing the hard stomach that my hands rested against. Good Lord it was like rock. Images of him naked swarmed my mind as he took one more corner, before pulling into a quiet motel and parking infront of the room with 5 on the door. More bikes littered the carpark, but I lost all focus when his arms came around my waste and lifted me off the bike. Placing me down infront of him, he unclasped my helmet giving me his wickedly sexy grin.

"ok Darlin?" he asked.

I put my shoulders back and grinned back at him. "Peachy" I replied. He took my hand, and led me into his room, pausing only to unlock the door. Once inside he shut the door and flicked the lights on.

"This is a nice room" I commented mainly to fill the silence.

Jax took my hand in his and pulled me towards him, kissing me breathless. My inner goddess swooned as his hands took care of my jacket, throwing it onto the sofa, before tracing his fingers around the neckline of my dress. I returned his kiss, slipping my tongue to find his. When I had saw him at the bar, I had thought about kissing him. Running my hands through his gorgeous blonde hair, that fell just below his ears. He moved backwards, releasing me slightly. I thought he was having seconds thoughts. I bit my lip.

His hands lifted the hem of my dress and I knew I should of stopped him, but I kept still as he lifted it off and let it fall to the ground. I stood in front of him in my lace bra and undies, praying in my head that I hadn't worn an old granny pair.

Jax grinned. "Cotton" he commented. "Nice"

Oh my God why didn't I think to wear a thong! Of all the knickers I chose my comfy never getting laid ones. I felt my body turn red all over, my arms coming immediately to cover myself.

Jax took my arms and held them behind my back, his face so close to mine. "They are sexy as hell" he whispered to me before capturing my mouth again.

When Jax took his shirt off, my lady parts applauded. God he was amazing and totally out of my league. He took my mouth again pulling me tight against him, his bulge hitting me in my stomach. I forgot all sense.

"Can I be honest" I said lying curled up against him, in the early hours of the morning. His arm was around me and I had been resting my head on his shoulder, snoozing. He turning his head and kissed the top of my head.

"Always" he replied, sleepily.

I rolled onto my stomach and leaned up on my elbows so I could look at him. "I've never really done this before" I said smiling. "go home with a hot guy I just met"

Jax chuckled. "Im happy to be your first then" he ran his finger down my back sending shivers up my spine.

"Who is Abel?" I asked refering the the tatooed name on his chest across his heart.

Jax paused.

"Oh god was that too personal?" I asked mortified that I had mentioned it. "There's probably rules for one nights huh?"

Jax chest moved as he chuckled. "There aren't rules, well not with me anyway." He moved a piece of hair out of my face. My boring black tresses had long fallen out of their clips and now cascaded over my shoulders.

"he's my son" came Jax answer. "And no I'm not with his mom"

I nodded, trying not to show how relieved I was that he was single. He was single, right? Could I ask? I'm guessing with this one night thing, its not allowed right? No questions!"

"Hey" Jax touched my face. "Where did you go?"

"What? Oh I.." I had nothing. I sat up pulling the sheet up to cover. "I need to pee"

Classy Jaylynn Adams, real classy.

Jax bit back a laugh but soon stopped when I dropped the sheet, lifted my chin and walked into the bathroom. I blew him a kiss before shutting the door.

 **Jax**

The night had turned out better then I had thought. Jaylynn was one sweet piece of ass. In bed she had come alive. I laid there, on the bed while she was in the bathroom, getting hard again just thinking about her. Usually, I would have kicked a girl out by now. End of story. With Jaylynn everything just felt, well different. She intrigued me. The bathroom door opened and she walked back towards me, giving me plenty of time to admire her before slipping into bed and curling up against me. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into me. Her body moulded against me perfectly, her skin cool from where she had been in the bathroom.

"You probably want me to leave" she said quietly against my chest.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her.

Her breathe ticked my skin as she let out a small sigh. "Im guessing this isn't your first one nighter"

"No" I replied. 'But first one I didn't want to leave' I thought to myself.

Jaylynn raised her head and looked at me, Her deep dark eyes searched mine, then she brought her lips up to mine, kissing me softly. She pulled her self up to cup my face in her hand. I poured all my angst and my stress into that kiss, binding her to me. She groans, a low sexy sound in the back of her throat, and I move my hands down her back. I rolled her over so she lay under me, that glorious body of hers, at my mercy. She watched me, complete trust in her eyes. It almost breaks me. I lower my head and move off her.

"Jax?" Her voice is hesitant as I get out of bed and pull my jeans on. I rubbed my hands over my face. "I'm sorry" it was pathetic I know, but its all I could say. I stood up and went and got her clothes. "You better go" I said dropping them on the bed.

"What did I do?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

I turned to face her. "Nothing, I swear. Your perfect. But if you knew what I did, what I do. Who I really am." I shook my head. "You just need to go. I'll give you a ride where ever you need." I headed into the bathroom. After taking a piss, I washed my hands and splashed water on my face. I ran a wet hand through my hair, slicking it back, then dried my face on a towel.

She was dressed and doing her jacket up when I came out of the bathroom. Her eyes avoided mine as she followed me out to my bike. I handed her my helmet and got on kick starting the bike. She got on behind me and as she put her arms around me, I had to force myself not to take her back inside and to my bed. I sighed and pulled out of the motel, racing off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Jax**

The cops came bursting through the club rooms of Samcrow led by no other then sherrif Eli Roosevelt, waving guns around yelling at us to get to the floor. I walked out of the clubs meeting room, known as Chapel, to see what the reason was for this time.

"Sheriff" I greet him. "what do we owe .."

"Shut it Teller and hit the floor" Eli snapped back. "Now" he aimed his gun at me. "We have a permit to search your rooms, for illegal weapons. Adams" he yelled behind him. I looked back to see what poor little new cop was getting the privledge of cuffing a Son, when I saw her. Jaylynn. She walked towards me, looking so god damn hot in her cop uniform. She met my eyes and froze. Her mouth dropping open.

"Adams, now" Eli yelled again.

Jaylynn recovered quickly and walked over to me.

"Cuff him, while we search" Eli ordered.

"Yes sir" She muttered, lifting her gun up and aiming it at me. "On the floor" her voice faulted slightly. I watched her, lazily grinning at her as I lay down on my stomach and put my hands behind my head. She put her knee in the centre of my back while she holsted her gun and pulled out her handcuffs.

"Evening officer, I must have missed the part where you told me you're a cop" I spoke quietly so only she could hear me. I caught her scent. She smelled of Vanilla, bringing me back to the night, 4 weeks ago that I had kissed every part of her. I hadn't stopped thinking about her. I couldn't. She was like a drug that I was craving. Seeing her in her uniform, and having her cuff me, should have made me angry. It didn't, instead I was turned on.

She dug her knee into my shoulder blades. "Seems there was a quite a bit not mentioned" came her reply through gritted teeth.

"If you were into hand cuffs I so would have played along" I offered, only to get another dig in the spine.

She leaned forward. "I should of guessed with the bike and all. The tatoos."

"What the huge Sons of Anarchy logo on my back didn't give anything away?" I asked her, knowing that I was being a dick.

"Only time I saw your back was when you were suddenly kicking me out," came her reply. "sorry if I didn't take note, I was too busy being embarrassed." She stood up, and drew out her gun again.

She refused to look at me while my clubrooms were being destroyed, but I could see her hands where shaking as she held her gun.

When the search had finished Eli came back out. "All Clear" He called, visibily pissed off. Prick, how stupid did he think we were to hide the guns here?

Eli instructed the cuffs to be removed before turning and heading out. Jaylynn quickly unlocked mine and moved away. I stood, catching her arm.

"Jaylynn" I pulled her towards me.

"Don't" she warned, her hand pressed to my chest to stop me. She looked down at her fingers and let out a sweet, before pulling away and following her team out.

 **Jaylynn**

I sat at my desk at the Charming Police Station still shaking. Even the 3 coffees I had downed since returning from The Samcrow clubrooms hadn't helped. Seeing Jax again had been a shock, then finding out what he was, who he was. I put my head in my hands.

Sherrif Eli came to my desk. "You ok Adams?"

I looked up at him. "Yes sir"

"Don't let the Sons get to you. They are mostly all talk." He said. "you did good today" He put his jacket on. "See you tomorrow"

I nodded, my voice failing me. It was only one Son that got to me. The fucking head of it. He had gotten to me the moment I had sat next to him at that bar all those days ago. God I knew how to pick them didn't I. I sighed and switched my computer off. I had finished all the paper work I needed to do, so it was time to head home. I put my jacket on and picked up my bag. I was checking my phone when I walked out of the Police station and towards my car so I didn't see Jax sitting on his bike until I was right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked giving me the most knee buckling boyish grin.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I have to get home" I didn't move.

"It was good to see you" he commented. "Even if you were cuffing me" he was teasing me.

"Yeah, well its my job." I chewed on my nail.

Jax got off his bike and walked towards me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked, continuing his pursuit.

I backed up against my car. Jax stopped right in front of me. I caught his scent of cologne and cigarettes. My lady parts stood at attention. Traitors.

I looked up at Jax. He was watching me, hunger, longing and amusement all in one sexy look. My mouth went dry.

"I'm not mad at you" was my answer, my eyes on his mouth. God how I wanted to kiss him. 'Get a grip Adams' I scolded myself. "I just was shocked to see you after.." I blushed.

"Teller"

We both turned to see Sheriff Eli walking towards us. Thank god. I moved away from Jax.

"You harrassing my staff?" Eli demanded.

Jax raised his hands and moved back. "No sir" he said. "Just getting to know the new meat" he walked back over to his bike and got on.

"You alright Jaylynn?" Eli asked concerned.

"Yes sir" I answered before getting in my car and getting out of that car park.

I drove straight to my place and parked on the curb outside. My apartment was above the laundromat on main street. One of the few shops left in town. I climbed the stairs and unlocked my door. Inside I stripped out of my uniform and pulled on a pair of Jogging shorts and a singlet. After having something to eat I pulled my trainers on, hooked up my ipod to my arm band, and put on my baseball cap. Checking my watch I headed out the door for a run. I loved to run. It was how I could destress, and relax from whatever craziness was going on in my life. But today my mind shifted to Jax. Seeing him again had completely thrown me, and then to have him approach me at work? And Eli saw? Definatly not good. How dare he. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I stopped running after nearly an hour. Without even knowing it, I had run right back to the Samcrow clubrooms, situated in Teller Morrow Mechanics. From the gate I saw Jax fixing a car in the garage with another guy. I saw red, and stormed towards him.

 **Jax**

"Hey Jax" Ope, my best friend and fellow club mate said. "Isn't that the cop that was here earlier?"

I looked up from the engine that I had been working on and looked out towards the road. Jaylyn was walking directly towards me and she looked pissed.

"Yep" I said grinning. "That would be her" I lent against the car with my hip and crossed my arms, watching her approach.

"Evening officer" I greeted appreciating how her short shorts accentuated her long toned legs.

"Don't evening officer me!" she was furious. "How dare you come into my work and jeapodise everything I have worked for! Over what? One stupid mistake that I really should have known better then to make. Get over yourself Jax Teller!" She pointed her finger into my chest. "Don't you dare come near, don't speak to me.. Don't…"

I'd had enough, I grabbed her hand pulled her towards me and pressed my lips onto hers. As much as she wanted to deny it, I knew she wanted me too. Her body gave her away as her mouth opened to me. I slid my tongue and tasted her. My hands cupped her face, as I deepened the kiss. I poured everything I could into that kiss. God it felt good. I had missed her, and craved her. She forced her mouth from me, whimpering at the loss. She stumbled back wards. "Jax" my name sounded so sexy on her lips. "Stop, please, this isnt a game to me"

She looked at Ope, who was standing watching like it was a show. A deep red blush covered her cheeks and crept up her neck. "If you come near me again," she said raising her chin and bringing her dark eyes to meet mine. "I will slap a trepassing charge on you so fast, you wont know what happened." She turned and walked away.

I shook my head. This girl was going to be my undoing. I just knew it. I spotted Bobby coming out of the club rooms and went over to him.

"Got us a problem" he greeted. "Tigg just mowed down Popes daughter, now he needs an escort home"

"Shit" I muttered. "Lets go" I headed to my bike, and headed out of the clubrooms, followed by Bobby, Juice, Chibbs and Opie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Jaylynn**

It had been a week since my run in with Jax, and he had listened, and stayed away. I spent most of my spare time reading the files that we had on the Sons, and especially Jax. Totally for work reasons of course. I gazed back down at the picture of him attached to his file. It was the most recent mug shot from the last time he was arrested. Even as a criminal he was stunning. I sighed. Flipping the picture over just as Eli approached my desk.

"Adams, there's been a call for a domestic violence attack on a Gemma Teller-Morrow. I need to you accompany me as a female officer." He said shaking his head. "It could get ugly"

I grabbed my jacket and followed him out to his squad car. Gemma, according to the file, was Jax mother who, after her first husband, John Teller, had died had married his friend Clay. I remembered seeing a picture of the woman, who was in her early 50s. She was the Queen of Samcrow, and she looked tough. I sat deep in thought while Eli drove with the sirens on.

We arrived at the address of the disturbance only a few minutes later and the first thing I noticed was that no bikes were outside the house. I realised that Jax hadn't been told about this yet.

"Good, no one else is here to stir up trouble" Eli commented, taking out his gun and walking up to the front door. I took mine out and followed him. The door was open, allowing us access directly into a spacious kitchen. Gemma sat at the kitchen table, a cigarette in one shaky hand, while her other held an ice pack to her head. Eli motioned for me to check on her while he searched the rest of the house.

"Mrs Teller-Morrow?" I said hesitantly putting my gun away.

"Gemma," came her voice, shaking slightly. "Call me Gemma"

"Ok Gemma, I'm officer Jaylynn Adams." I sat down at the table beside her. "Can you tell me who did this?"

She looked at me and I couldn't hide my shock. Her left eye was swollen shut, a cut just under it leaked blood down her cheek and her lip was split. Around her neck were bruising and marks. On her arms scratches had drawn blood, and one wrist sat at an unnatural angle.

"Not very pretty huh?" she attempted to joke. I reached for my radio on my shoulder and sent a request to send an ambulance.

"I don't need one" she mumbled.

I stood and got her a glass of water, then thinking again, I emptied the glass and filled it with whiskey from the bottle that sat on the bench. I returned to the table and set the glass infront of her.

"Thanks sweetheart" she said, picking up the drink and taking a few sips.

"Who did this to you?" I asked but she shook her head and said nothing. Eli returned to the kitchen and frowned when he saw Gemma.

"I've called in an ambulance" I advised. He nodded.

"Stay here with her, " Eli said. "I need to go see Jax" he headed out the door before either Gemma or I could comment.

I looked at Gemma, who was trying to light a cigarette but having no luck. Taking both the smoke and lighter from her I lit it and gave it back.

"Thanks" she said, watching me. "I got my husband back pretty good" she attempted a smile.

"I hope you did" I replied.

The EMT guys arrived and I moved back as they checked her, and attended to her wounds. They had just finished patching her up when the door flew open and Jax bursted in.

"Mom" he exclaimed kneeling down beside her. "God Mom are you ok?"

She touched his face with her good hand. "I'm ok Jackson." She said. "They're gonna take me in and fix my wrist. I feel better going then staying here"

Jax stood and let the EMTs finish up getting your mom ready to go. He followed her out to the Ambulance. "I'm gonna be right along behind you Mom" he said, as the doors were shut. He turned noticing me and paused. My heart beat thumped in my chest as he stalked towards me.

"Did she say who did it?" he demanded.

I stepped back, scared of what I saw in his eyes, causing me to hesitate.

He grabbed my arm, his fingers forcing their way almost into my skin. "Tell me"

"She said it was her husband" I managed to get out.

"Clay" he growled like a beast. He let go of my arm and stalked to his bike, leaving me standing there shaking.

Later that night I sat at my desk alone, finishing of paperwork, which was taking me extra long, due to only being able to use one hand. My other arm was awash of black and blue bruising from just under the armpit right to the elbow. I had wrapped an ice pack around it, to stop it from throbbing, but it hadn't made much difference. I sighed, switching off my computer, I grabbed my bag and headed home. Once in my apartment I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a singlet, and let my hair down. I was about to raid the fridge when there was a knock at the door. I paused. No one knew where I lived and my front door wasn't exactly obvious from the front. Picking up my gun I took the safety off and held it down by my leg while I looked through the peep hole. I recognised the back of the blonde headed guy who stood facing away. I threw open the door

"What do you want Jax?"

"I was just passing and I saw your light on. "he offered as an explanation.

"I never told you where I lived" l lent against the door frame.

"Mom mentioned how sweet you were to her" he replied, ignoring me. "I wanted to thank you"

I softened slightly. "Hows she doing?"

I could see his jaw clenching in the dark. "She'll survive"

"Which I'm guessing is not the case for Clay Morrow" I thought aloud.

Jax looked away. "He'll get whats coming to him"

I sighed. "I'm glad she's doing ok" I went the close the door, but Jax put his foot in the way.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly. I looked down at his perfectly white trainer. How did he manage to work in a mechanic shop, ride a bike, kill people yet still keep his shoes immaculate? I'm lucky to go a day without scuffing mine.

"Jaylynn?"

I looked up at him. "sorry what?"

He grinned, "I wanted to come in and talk"

"Oh, well no" I shook my head. "There is no way you are coming in here and.."

I didn't continue as Jax pushed past me and entered my apartment. Fuming I slammed the door and turned to face him. Wow with his huge frame inside, my lounge looked tiny. I quickly scanned the room for any signs of mess, or undies lying around. All clear. I focused back on him. He had taken off his sons cut and his plaid shirt, leaving him in just his white Tshirt and jeans.

"Oh no you don't Mr" I scowled as I picked up his stuff. "Don't you think you can come in here, strip off and think I'm just going to swoon and fall for your bad boy trick"

"Jaylyn just chill" he said, "I'm just here to talk I swear" he walked to my tiny kitchenette and helped himself to a couple of beers out of the fridge. "You owe me that" he handed a beer to me then sat down on the sofa.

"I don't owe you anything" I muttered perching myself on the chair opposite him. I put my drink on the coffee table that seperated us.

"Alright then maybe I owe it to you then" came his reply. He sat back, placing one arm along the back of the sofa and took a long drink of his beer.

"Why were you in Nevada?" I asked. "And why were you at that bar"

"I was in Nevada on club business" he replied. He sighed, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees. "Things got a little too much, the shit going on. I needed some space."

"Why did you take your cut off?" I relaxed back in my seat and curled my legs under me. "You didn't have your rings on either"

He threw me a grin . "Your such a cop" he teased.

I let out a laugh.

Jax drank some more beer. "I just wanted to take a break from it all, have some alone time. Then you came up to the bar."

"To escape my own going away party" I smiled.

"As much as I tried, I couldn't get you out of my head" Jax continued. "And then there you were, handcuffing me. Which was really hot by the way."

That grin of his, it was captivating, and god damn sexy. Warning bells were going off in my head but I felt myself smiling back. "Well I wasn't exactly expecting you to be the King of this bad ass club that we were raiding."

Jax sat back and casually lifted his leg, placing his foot on his other knee. "So we are both guiltly of keeping secrets."

I chewed on my lip gazing down at the table. "So now we know who we both are, and why whatever this was or is between us can't happen."

"What do you want sweetheart?" he asked softly.

Only to jump across this table and rip his shirt off him, so I could press my face into his gloriously toned skin and ... no no no no no no! Think damn it. I stood up and moved towards the kitchen keeping my back to him. "It doesn't matter what I want." Came my reply. "We are completely different. Our lives are completely opposite."

Jax moved and came up behind me turning me to face him. "I said, what do you want?" his hands rested on the counter behind me, his face inches from mine.

"I could lose my job" I argued quietly.

"What do you want?" he asked again, his gaze dropping to my lip which I had drawn in to chew on. He didn't move. He was waiting for me to take that next step.

I touched his face with my hand and drew his mouth to mine. I knew in my head that I shouldn't be doing that, but the boring goody good voice was drowned out by the huge parade my lady parts were throwing for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Jaylynn**

Please god don't let it be a dream, was my first thought sometime before dawn. My inner goddess cartwheeled as I watched Jax lying beside me in the moonlight. asleep, with one arm thrown over his head. I smiled. Lying there he didn't seem like the tough biker king that he portrayed.

"You know its rude to stare right?" he said sleepily, his eyes still closed.

I smiled as he pulled me closer into him.

"I couldn't sleep," I offered in a way of an explanation.

His phone went off on the night stand and sighing he leaned over to grab it.

"Yeah" he said, he listened for a few seconds. "Shit, ok I'm on my way" He ended the call sat up. "I have to go" he said leaning down to capture my lips with his. "Club stuff" he pressed his forehead against mine.

I nodded and watched as he got out of bed and pulled his clothes on. When he was completely dressed he kissed me again before heading out. I lay in the quiet listening to his bike start then move off down the street and smiled.

 **Jax**

Bobby was waiting at my house with Chibs, when I pulled up.

"Nice of you to finally join us" Chibs commented as I sat down at my kitchen table. My Mom, who was helping my nanny Nita, watch Abel came into the room. She was looking better then I last saw her. "They let you out?" I commented as she gingerly sat down.

"Aint no one going to keep me down" came her reply.

"So whats going on?" I asked.

"Counties issued warrants for you Chibs and Tigg" answered Bobby. "Seems they got some witnesses from the shoot out the day we escorted Tigg home"

I ran my hand through my hair. That day had been messy. Tigg, on his own doing, killed Damon Popes daughter in a hit and run. Pope was a drug king pin and the most dangerous and powerful gangster in Oakland.

"Jesus Christ Jax" my mom exclaimed as Chibs phone rang.

"Pope did this to get you inside" Bobby continued. "Black nation offs us in county, kill never gets put on him"

"That was Chucky," Chibs explained ending the call on his phone, "Sherriffs at the club house. Next stop is here"

"You gotta go Jax" mom stated . "Baby you gotta buy your self some time. You make sure your protected."

"She's right" Bobby agreed.

"I know where you can go" Mom continued. "You'll be safe" .

My mother had a point. There was no way we could go into county now, not until we had protection, or there was no way of surviving. Mom explained about a guy she had recently met and a escort agency he ran. It was just out of charming and off the grid enough that the cops wouldn't know about it. After packing some stuff in my duffel bag, I said kissed Able, who was sleeping, goodbye and headed out.

 **Jaylynn**

There was no taking the smile off my face as I walked into work later that morning, or so I had thought. Eli Roosevelt was waiting at my desk for me and looking grim. I felt my insides clench up as I approached him.

"Sherriff?" I greeted him putting my bag down.

"Adams, sorry to jump on you as soon as you arrive but we have a huge day ahead of us. " he handed me a folder as he continued. "We have arrest warrants out for three of the Sons, Jax Teller, Chibs Telford and Tigg Trager."

"Warrants why?" I felt my throat closing over.

"Remember that shooting a couple of weeks ago? And the hit and Run of Veronica Pope?"

I nodded, afraid my voice wouldn't work.

"We have 2 witnesses say they saw Jax, and Chibs shoot a black man dead in an SUV while racing down the highway. Now two more witnesses have come forward to say they saw Tigg Trager driving the car that hit Miss Pope."

I couldn't focus on the warrants in my hands, as I processed what he had said.

"Now we can't seem to find any of them" Eli continued. "I want you to go back to their club rooms and see what you can find out?"

"Ok" I grabbed the keys to one of the squad cars, and somehow made my way to it. I pulled out my phone when I was safely inside the car and rang the number Jax had left me.

"Hey" he answered after the first ring.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. I didn't want to ask if it was all true, scared of what the reply would be.

"yeah, I'm good."

"There's a warrant out for you" I continued, my voice beginning to shake.

"I know, and I swear I will hand myself in, I just need some time" he replied.

"This is bad Jax" A tear slid down my cheek.

"Babe its going to be ok. I promise." He paused for a moment. "I'll call you soon, and then you can bring me in."

"I don't think I …"

"Please, I want you to do it ok?"

"Call me soon." I ended the call and rested my head on the back of the seat, taking deep breaths to try and calm the panic that was rising in my chest.

Once I felt steady, I started the car and headed towards TM.

 **Jax**

The escort agency that my mom took us too was owned and run by a guy called Nero Padilla. I had never met him and I couldn't help wonder how my mother knew him, but she trusted him and we didn't have much of a choice.

"Hey" Chibs called me over after Nero had shown us around. "Found Tigg, the old Oakland Railyards but we gotta go now"

"You can't take your bikes, they will be looking for them" mom said.

"Take my truck" Nero suggested handing me the keys. "Blue pick up out back"

"Thanks" I took the keys and headed outside followed by Bobby and Chibs.

When we got to the railyard we found Tigg kneeling in front of an open Vault in the ground. Inside were two dead guys and the burnt remains of another person. By the look on Tiggs face, I knew it was his daughter Dawn.

"Shit, Tigg I am so sorry" I said, my guts twisting. I swallowed down bile that rose up the back of my throat.

"Mother of God" muttered Chibs.

"They burnt her," Tigg voice was cold and deadly calm. "Right in front of me. He threatened to do the same to Fawn. I've gotta find her"

We spent the next 30 minutes helping Tigg get his daughter out and wrapped her in tarps that Chibs had got from the truck. Once her body was free, I helped Chibs pour petrol on the remaining bodies and lit a match. Human flesh had a putrid smell to it when burned, and I knew that the smell and the memory of that night wouldn't leave me for a while.

 **Jaylynn**

Jax' call came the next day. Luckily Eli wasn't around, though I still slipped out of the station to answer.

"I need some time" he said. "Just a few more hours"

"I can't promise that," I replied. "The sherriff is threatening to bring the feds in if they can't find you"

"I have to get protection inside" Jax explained. "This is a gang war, a retaliation against the Sons." He paused. "I don't have time to tell you everything. I wish I could."

"You can't leave me Jax, not after.. " I stopped. After what? 2 nights together. Not exactly the definition of a relationship.

"Jay, its going to all be alright. And when this is over, you and I will have some catching up to do"

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall of the building. "Can I see you before .." I trailed off.

"yeah" he gave me an address. "Can you get away now?"

"See you in a bit" I headed to my car and headed to his address.

After getting lost twice I finally found where Jax had said to come. An escort agency. I frowned. I had never been inside anything like this. Jealously came out of nowhere, at the thought that Jax was hiding out here. Exactly what or who was he hiding out in? I lifted my head and threw open the door and walked in.

"Shit Jax, the cops are here" Some one yelled pulling out a gun on me, as hands grabbed me from behind, pinning my arms painfully behind my back.

Jax came into the reception area. "Guys let her go" he growled. The shaggy haired guy behind me released my arms, but the other Son kept his gun trained on me. I held my hands up.

Gemma Teller stood beside her son. "What is she doing here?"

"She's with me" was all Jax said as he came towards me and cupped my face in his hands. "God its good to see you" he whispered before kissing me.

"Quite the welcome" I joked, forcing a smile at him, my heart still pounding in my chest.

"Its just Bobby and Chibs" he replied. He moved a piece of hair away from my face and smiled. "They are harmless" he caught my hand and turned towards everyone. "Guys this is Jaylynn."

Gemma crossed her arms across her chest. "We've met" was all she said.

The shaggy haired guy looked skeptically at me. "This a good idea?" he asked.

"Bobby she is good." Jax squeezed my hand.

"Jesus Jackie Boy, you choose the wrong time to let it outta ya pants brother" the gun pointing guy commented, scowling at me.

"That's Chibs" Jax offered, he led me past them all and into a quiet room behind the many doors that Lined the hallway. When he had shut the door behind him he turned to me. "Did Eli see you leave?" he asked.

I shook my head. "He wasn't at the station" I explained. "He had been called out to a break in, there's a lot going around"

Jax moved over to the sofa at the back of the room and ran a hand through his hair. "Everything is so fucked up" he sat down and put his head in his hands. I went over and knelt in front of him.

"Hey" I said softly pulling his hands away till he was looking at me. "Its going to be alright. That's what you said.. right"

He laughed sarcastically. "I may have lied just to get you here" he said.

"Have you found protection yet?" I asked.

"I am meeting some guys later this afternoon, before tonight.." he replied.

"Before tonight where I have to arrest you?" I lowered my head. "God it really is all fucked up"

Jax drew me up to sit on his lap facing him, his hands entwining into my hair, pulling it out of its clip. "At least when you handcuff me tonight, It will be a fucking turn on" he pulled my shirt out of my pants and slipped his hands up my back seeking skin. I lost myself in him, feeding his hunger and his need, while outside the world kept turning just a little bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Jaylynn**

I sat quietly beside the Sheriff as he drove towards The sons clubrooms. Behind us followed a black Paddy wagon and two more police cars. It felt like we were leading a funeral procession, not an arrest. As Eli pulled the car into TM, the knot in my stomach tightened and my lunch threatened to resurface.

"Lets do this" Eli said securing his bullet proof vest and checking his gun lock was off.

I followed him out of the car and towards the clubrooms. As we approached the door opened and Bobby and a woman in a grey suit stood before us.

"Here are the warrants" Eli produced a set of folded papers and handed them to the woman who I assumed was their lawyer.

"They're ready" she said stepping aside.

Jax came out first, followed by Chibs and Tigg. As he walked past me he caught my hand in a quick squeeze. It took everything I had not to pull him into me and hold him. I nodded slightly and getting my handcuffs off my belt as he held out his hands. I fumbled as I secured the cuffs around his wrists.

"Its ok" he whispered lowering his head so only I could hear.

"I feel like I'm leading you to slaughter" I muttered.

Jax smiled and was about to say something when a roar of a motorbike ripped into TM.

Opie turned his bike off, got off and walked towards everyone.

"Came to say goodbye" Eli said standing in front of him

"Yeah" came his reply before he threw his arm back and punched the sheriff in the face, knocking him to the ground. Another office came forward only to receive and elbow in face.

"don't move" officers shouted pulling out their guns and aiming them at the sons. "Don't stand there just get em outta here" Eli shouted.

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Jax.

"He 's staying close" Bobby replied from behind.

The offices led the guys to the van and I watched as they closed the door.

"Adams lets go" Eli called to me getting in his car. I followed him back to it and sat quietly as we drove out of TM.

 **Jaylynn**

The days Jax was in county passed slowly. I was desperate to know what was going on. The sherriff received quiet phone calls behind closed doors, but I had no idea who they were about. I went about my ususal business. Issuing tickets, checking up on emergency call outs. Driving back from a neighbour complaint I made the decision to pull into TM, just to see if Jax was doing ok? I knew his mother worked in the office there. As I parked, Gemma came to stand in the doorway of the office, her eyes following me as I walked up to her.

"You've got some balls coming back here after taking my son away" she said, cold as ice.

"I was just doing my job" I defended. "it wasn't my choice"

"Hmmm" she eyed me from my work issued boots to the top of my tight pony tail. "What are you doin round here?"

"I wanted to know if he was ok" I asked.

Gemma paused, still watching me intently. "He's alive" was her reply.

I couldn't help releasing a sigh of releif. "Thank you" I said before turning away.

"You and Jax, is it a thing?" her question stopped me.

I faced her. "I really hope so"

She nodded, but didn't speak again until I was almost at my car. "He gets out tomorrow." She followed me to my car and stood before me, holding the door open. "Shit went down in there. Bad shit. There will be repocussions. If you can handle that, then be here when gets home"

I nodded before getting in my car. She slammed my door and walked back to the office.

 **Jax**

Pope controlled everything that went on in County, and although we had secured Mexican protection, he still managed to tear at us where it hurt most. I was numb all the way home, trying to piece it all together. Bobby, Juice and a couple of our prospects had brought our bikes to meet us, and I was glad now to have some quiet time to process while riding. Ope, was dead. I was meant to be, not him. Even though we were locked up, and Tiggs daughter had been burned, Pope was still wanting more blood. I had watched my best friend get beaten to death with a steel pipe. Bitterness coursed through my viens and threatened to strangle me. I will get Pope, his time would come, but for now, I had to be strong for the club, and give Opie a decent farewell. The weight was heavy that now lay on my shoulders. I felt empty as I led the group of us into the gates of TM. Mom was coming out of the office as soon as I parked.

Once off my bike she enclosed me in her arms and held me. "Baby I'm so sorry" she said.

I hugged her back, like a good son should, letting her have time to grieve, before stepping away. It was then that I noticed Jaylynn. Her hair was out and fell around her face, her eyes dark, watching me.. I took her in, letting something inside me feel for the first time since Opies death. She stood awkwardly next to a fellow Son, Happy, almost too scared to move, looking completely out of place in her white singlet and and jean shorts. I moved away from my mother and went over to her.

"You're here" I spoke after Happy headed back into the club rooms.

"Is that ok?" she shoved her hands in the back pockets of her shorts.

I cupped my hand behind her head and pulled her to me, taking her lips with mine. A soft groan escaped her as her hand came around my waist. I feed off her softness, her sweet taste as I continued my assault on her mouth. When I pulled back her lips were slightly swollen.

"I'm so sorry Jax" she said touching my face, and wiping the tear I hadn't realised had escaped, before hugging me tightly. I lowered my face into the smooth crook of her neck and took a deep breath , letting the sweet smell of her skin invade all my senses. I wanted to stay there forever, but the sound of another vehicle entering the lot made me turn. It was the hearse carrying Opies body. I stood up straighter as the car parked. Happy, Chibs, Tigg, Bobby , Juice and I moved towards the hearse and helped bring the coffin into the club rooms. We laid it on the table in the Chapel. The funeral director removed the coffin lid and stood it against the wall. Ope lay in his Cut, with his best shirt on. I didn't know who had organised all of that, but I was grateful that he still didn't look the way he had when they had finished the beating with the pipe. I took a deep breath and moved away from him, and out into the clubrooms allowing others to pay their respects.

 **Jaylynn**

"You're a stayer aren't ya"

I looked up at the voice and saw Gemma walking towards me. I was sitting down on the step of the office, away from the clubrooms, the sun had set and the outside security lights glowed softly.

"Isn't that what you told me to do?" I asked her, taking the cigarette packet she offered me. I took one out and lit it, handing back the packet and lighter to her.

"Must say, I'm surprised you listened" she sat down beside me on the step. "why are you out here though?"

"I didn't really know Opie" I offered as an explanation. "And lets face it, they don't need a cop around, even if I'm off duty"

Gemma nodded. "If you stick around, people will forget you are a badge" she smiled at me. "Eventually"

"Sounds promising" was my reply.

The clubroom doors opened and Jax walked out, head hung, as Opies coffin came carried behind him. He opened the hearses back door and stood beside it. Gemma and I stood, but I only took a few steps before stopping, as the coffin was placed back in the hearse. Gemma walked to Jax and placed a hand on his arm. Everyone stood together, united in tragedy as the hearse drove away out of TM. When it had turned the corner out of site, they all went back into the clubrooms, leaving just Jax and I.

"I thought you had left?" he said , walking up to me.

"I probably should of but.." I wrapped my arms around myself.

Jax lit a cigarrette and took a drag. "You probably should go" he said. "this is really a club matter, and.. " he looked past me.

I felt the kick in his words. "And I'm not part of the club,"

"So much is fucked up right now, Its hard to know who to trust" he stated quietly.

I raised my chin, refusing to show how much his words hurt. "Then goodnight" I said before walking to my car and getting in. By the time I drove out of the lot, Jax had already moved inside without a backward glance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Jax**

It was dawn, and I hadn't slept at all. Beside me on my bed, lay my son Abel. His sweet breath tickled my bare arm. I had watched him all night, as he slept in peaceful content, not aware what the world really was like beyond his 4 year old eyes. I missed that innocence painfully and I wanted to protect his as long as I possibly could. I wanted a better future for my son, not one that was drowning in death and war. I wanted to be a good father. I sighed and quietly got out of bed, heading to the kitchen to start some coffee. Nita, Abels nanny would be here soon, to get him ready for preschool, then I would have to face the world. I knew exactly where I wanted to go as soon as I could. Jaylynn. I know I hadn't been fair to her. She was only trying to be supportive, in a world that was so opposite to what she knew, to what she believed in. She was doing it for me, and I had shoved it back at her. So many people were falling around me, it scared the hell outta me. How I was meant to be their president, their brother. So much was slipping through my fingers. I tried so hard to get the club out of guns, pissing the Irish off royally, but if it all went to plan, then I could make a better living for all of us, for Abel. I could be the father he would be proud of. I sighed and poured myself a coffee just as Nita entered the kitchen.

"Morning Jackson" she greeted. "You eaten? You look like shit"

I smiled at her affectionatly. She had been my nanny when I was a boy, and she still tried to take care of me in her own way.

"Abels still asleep in my room." I advised her. "I'm heading for a shower" I kissed her cheek then headed to the bathroom.

 **Jaylynn**

The clouds had looked threatening all day, but of course the rain had held off until I was walking home from work and still 20 minutes away. I stood in the pouring rain fuming, mentally cursing the sky with every bad word I knew. It was perfect ending to what was turning out to be my worse day ever. I had been late to work that morning, due to my car deciding to not go. I had spent god knows how long wiggling every piece I could in the engine, like any normal person who had no idea how to fix a car, only to receive a shirt full of grease. Needless to say, that put me even later, having to change and walk to work. From there the day didn't get any better. A call out to a teen drinking rave ended up with me getting pushed down some stairs, bruising my ribs and splitting my lip. I sighed and continued walking as the rain continued to hit against me, the water seeping through my uniform and freezing me to my core. I heard the rumble of the motor bikes and looked up as they turned onto the street towards me. It was quite an impressive sight. Jax rode in the front, flanked, but slightly behind by Bobby and Chibs. Four more bikes followed behind them. I stopped walking and watched as they cruised past. My eyes met with Jax, before I put my head back down and kept walking. The roar of the bikes kept going down the street except for one. Jax had turned and was now pulling up in front of me blocking my way. He took his helmet off and held it out to me. I hesitated, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of him, before me. His hair fell wet in his face as he waited for me to accept his silent offer. I took the helmet, put it on and got on the bike behind him. Craving his warmth, I curled my arms around his body as he turned the bike onto the road and took off. By the time we pulled up outside my apartment the rain had stopped. I got off the bike, trying to breathe with out crying out from the painful spams my ribs were giving me. I lent one hand against the wall , while trying to hold my side with the other.

"Whats wrong?" Jax asked coming up behind me and placing a gentle hand on my back.

"Oh just a bad day at work" I said, attempting to be jovial.

"Hey, look at me" he said and I turned and he gently touched my face.

"Im fine. Thank you" I headed up the stairs to my front door.

"Jaylynn" he took my hand and helped me up stairs to my front door. I gave him the key and he let us in, shutting the door behind us.

He began unbuttoning my shirt.

"What no dinner or wine first?" I joked but he didn't laugh. He moved the fabric back to reveal an impressive set of bruising up my left hand side, finishing just under my bra.

He gently ran his fingers over the bruising. "Are they broken?"

"Just bruised" I replied looking up at him, "you don't have to be here" I said softly.

His eyes met mine. "I know" he replied, his hand slipped further around my waist, his fingers lightly on my skin, pulling me close against him.

"Is this you not knowing who to trust?" I asked him using his words from the other night.

Jax paused, resting his forehead against mine. "I should keep you far from me. From my world. But your like a drug". He cupped my face in his hands. "The things I've seen, I've done, Its so opposite to everything you know. You still believe in the law being black and white. Good and bad. But darlin there is so much grey in this world that would shatter all that is good in you. I don't want to be the reason you start doubting everything."

"I'm not as innocent as you think Jax." I replied "I know Damon Pope made you a deal inside, got you out, but also got Opie killed."

"You don't know anything about what went down in there" he growled, his eyes darkened as his hands moved to his sides, fists clenched.

"You don't have to be alone with this" I pressed watching him as i slipped his cut off and placed it on the chair. "Feel Jax, let me in" I unzipped his hoody and dropped it to the floor. Jax stayed still, his head down as I pulled his Tshirt off, adding it to the soggy pile of clothes on the floor. I took my wet shirt off and stepped closer to him, my skin touching his. "Feel me" I whispered placing a kiss on his chest, just above the tattoo of his sons name. "I'm not going to hurt you" my kisses moved across his skin, his scent invaded my senses, as I breathed him in, trailing kisses over his arms to his back, leaving his skin in goosebumps. I continued my journey till I was back standing in front of him. Cupping his neck I pulled him to me and kissed his lips, salty from his tears. He picked me up and carried me across the room, laying me down on the sofa, deepening the kiss. His need, his passion, his trust, echoed in his touch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Jaylynn**

The end of my shift seemed to take forever to get there. I had been desk bound writing out reports, and I was over it. Not quite what I pictured myself doing when I graduated the acadamey. I sighed switching my computer off and headed to the locker room to change out of my uniform, ready to walk home. Dressed in my skinny jeans, tank and jacket I stuffed my uniform in my locker and grabbed my bag. The sun was still out when I stepped out of the station, putting my bag on my back and slipping my sunglasses on. I raised my chin, breathing in the fresh air, clearing my lungs from the air con filled air that was in there. I didn't notice Jax sitting on his bike until I was heading out of the carpark. I grinned at him.

"Hey you" I greeted walking up to him.

"Need a ride darlin?" he smiled back. I saw the cut above his eyebrow and the deep bruising around his eye.

"Jesus Jax" I touched his chin turning his face towards me so I could get a better look. "What happened.?"

"Just a misunderstanding" he replied.

I brushed his cheek with my thumb chewing on my lip. It definetly didn't look like just a misunderstanding, and I so wanted to ask more questions, but I knew the answeres weren't going to be good ones. I got on the back of Jax bike and put the helmet on, deep in thought. This was the grey he had warned me about the other night. I wrapped my arms around him as he gunned the engine and took off from the curb. I was so lost in thought, that I hadn't been watching where we were going, soon we pulled into the TM clubrooms. Jax parked his bike and switched the engine off. Catching my hand as I got off the bike, he looked up at me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Peachy" I forced a smile and handed him his helmet which he put on his bike. He got off and pulled me to him.

"This is my world remember" he said seriously.

"I know" I replied "And I accept that, I just don't have to like it" .

He nodded. "Lets get a drink" he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me into the club rooms.

 **Jax**

I held onto Jaylynns hand, feeling it tremble in mine, as we walked into the club.

"Whats the pig doing here?" someone asked. I glared at the croweater who had spoken, not even bothering to offer an explanation due to her being nothing to me. A look of fear crossed her face, and she quickly turned from me.

"Jax maybe this wasn't such a good idea" Jaylynn said pulling gently on my hand. I looked back at her, god she looked sexy, chewing that lip of hers. "I'm not really getting the most friendliest of looks"

I tugged her lip out of her teeth with my finger and tilted her chin so she was looking at me. "You're with me. No one will argue with that" I took her hand again and continued further in the dim smokey room.

Tigg, Chibbs and Juice were at the bar, Bobby behind it pouring a whiskey.

"Make that two" I ordered, stopping by Chibbs. "Guys, this is Jaylynn"

My brothers nodded in greeting. Tigg whistled.

"And I thought you looked hot in uniform, but .. damn.. "

I shook my head laughing. Typical Tigg, after any bit of ass that walks in.

"I'm way outta your league mate" was her answer, surprising us all.

I chuckled as I offered her a seat, sitting beside her.

"I think she just put you in your place Tigg" Juice laughed. He offered his hand to Jaylynn introducing himself.

"Whiskey" Bobby placed the drinks down in front of us. I took mine and clinked it against Jaylynns before gulping the whole lot down. Jaylynn loosened up and relaxed as the whiskey flowed. I sat, watching her, enjoying how easily she fitted in with my brothers, and their constant joking. She laughed at one of Tiggs digs to Juice, before turning to me.

"Your quiet" She said softly touching my hand that rested on the bar. I laced fingers with her and brought them to my lips, lightly grazing them.

"I'm enjoying watching you" I replied.

Jaylynn grinned before standing. "I need the ladies room" she said. I pointed her in the direction and watched as she disappeared down the corridor.

"So you and the cop huh?" Bobby commented, sitting down beside me with a fresh bottle of whiskey. He topped up my drink before filling his glass.

I tipped my glass at him. "yep"

"Its this to help the club? Or is this actually serious?".

One thing I could always count on with Bobby was his brutal honesty.

"Remember the mystery girl in Nevada I told you about?"

Bobby's eyebrows raised slightly. "That was her? Did you know she was going to be a cop in Charming?"

I shook my head. "That was news to me brother,"

Bobby swished his whiskey around in his glass. "Do you trust her?"

I looked him in the eye. "Yeah I do."

He slapped my shoulder. "Then so do we" he replied.

I nodded. I finished my drink and lit a cigarette, continuing to talk with Bobby.

"Jax" Juice said, guesturing to the corridor. "Jaylynns been a while. Think she's done a runner?" he grinned.

"If she has its only cos you lot scared her off" I joked back, but something didn't seem right. She had been a while. I stood up. "Be back in a sec" I headed down the corridor towards the bathrooms.

"Jay darlin?" I knocked on the door of the ladies. "You in here?" I pushed the door open.

Jaylyn stood over the sink, holding tissues to her nose, that had tinged them in blood.

"What happened" Rage filled every bit of me as I slammed the door fully opened, causing her to jump.

"I'm fine Jax, its nothing" she said shakily.

I took her face in my hands, her lip was split and an ugly bruise was forming under her left eye. "Jesus" I wiped a tear with my thumb. "Who did this ?"

"I said its nothing" she pulled away.

"Here, let me" I ran the tissue under the water, then squeezing it, placed it on her face, cleaning away the blood that was on there. "I think your nose has stopped bleeding" Inside my rage was near boiling point. I wanted to find out who had done this, and make them pay for it. I had my ideas. There'd be a few less croweaters around once I had finished with them.

"Ive never been puched before" Jaylynn said quietly. "It really hurts" she laughed, causing me to pause, tissue inches from her face.

"Yeah it does hurt" I replied, frowning. "Who did this?"

She took the tissue from my hand and threw it in the bin. "it doesn't matter" She said checking her face in the mirror. "I'm not getting involved in a pissing contest when I've already won the prize" her eyes met mine in the glass. "Neither are you" she added.

I turned her towards me. Her beautiful dark eyes met mine. I reclaimed her face in my hands and kissed her, shoving my tongue between her lips. She opened up and kissed me back, her hand going to my hair and getting curled up in its tangles. I pushed her back against the wall, next to the hand dryer, my hands moved to her ass as I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my waist. My lips left her hot mouth and trailed down her neck. God I wanted to take her right there and then, but a filthy club toilet wasn't good enough for my Jaylynn. I pulled away from her, letting her legs slide to the ground. She watched me frowning.

"Did I do?.."

"No" I interrupted her with a nothing kiss. "You derseve better then this"

"I'm no princess" she replied raising her chin.

"Baby you may not think so, but to me you are, and no princess gets banged in a loo" I took her hand. "Lets go" .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Jax**

I watched Jaylynn look around my house as I spoke to Nita.

"Abel is asleep, he had a good day" Nita explained, picking her handbag up. "Do you need me to take him to daycare tomorrow?"

"I can do it" I replied, handing her some cash. "Thanks so much Nita"

She nodded. "Alright, goodbye Jackson"

I found Jaylyn in the doorway of Abels room, gazing in on him. I watched her for a while before gently touching her arm. She turned to me, smiling.

"he's so cute" she said. "A mini you" her hand touched my face.

I smiled looking at my son. "Yeah he's a good kid"

"Hmm maybe not like you then" she teased, swaying slightly.

"You ok?"

She leaned against the door frame. "Tired, and a little bit drunk I think" came her answer. I took her hand and led her into my room.

"I like drunk Jaylynn" I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her.

 **Jaylynn**

I lay awake curled up against Jax, my head on his shoulder, his arm around me, resting lightly on my hip. It was still dark, and although I had been exhausted earlier, I couldn't sleep.

I traced my finger down Jax chest, jumping slightly when he grabbed my hand.

"It tickles" his voice heavy with sleep.

"Sorry" I replied, trying to pull my hand away. He linked his fingers with mine.

"Not sleepy?" he asked, turning his head and kissing my forehead.

"I thought I would be." Came my reply. I sighed leisurely snuggled closer.

Jax was silent for a while.

"Tell me about your family" he said quietly.

"My family?" I chewed my lip. "Why?"

"Because I know nothing about your life before I met you" he replied.

I paused. "There's not much to tell you"

"Just tell me something."Jax turned his bedside lamp on then moved till he was facing me. "Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"I have 2 step brothers." I replied. "Connor and Jake. They are older then me. I don't really have much to do with them."

"And what about your parents"

"My stepdad lives in Nevada, runs his family farm there. My mother died when I was in high school."

Jax touched my cheek. "I'm sorry"

"Thanks"

"What about your dad?"

I paused. "I never knew him. But Momma always talked about him. Said he was from Mexico, and that I have his hair and eyes." I smiled. "I used to listen to her stories of when they met. He would ride up on his motorbike to pick her up after school. When she graduated she ran off with him. They travelled all over America on his bike, before he took her home to Mexico. Then she got pregnant with me, so they moved back up to Nevada. He was killed shortly after I was born. Then she met Gary, who was the total opposite to my father. He was born and bred american jock, who worked at his fathers bank. Secure and boring. But he took her and me into his house with his older sons."

"Do you get on with them?" asked Jax, holding hands with me, and fiddling with my rings.

"I do with my brothers. Not so much with Gary. He wasn't a fan of my mixed blood, but was always civil with me. I kept my head down, worked hard and did what I was told, just so to stay out of trouble. Especially after momma died."

I always felt sad talking about my mother. I missed her so much. I had been 17 when she died. That's when things had changed at home. Gary seemed to forget I was his step daughter and treat me more like the hired help. I sighed and rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling. Jax was quiet for so long I thought he had fallen asleep.

"Why did you choose to be a cop?" his voice startled me.

I paused for a long time before answering. "I became a cop because I didn't want to be weak any more."

Jax leaned up on his arm. "weak?"

I pulled the covers up around me neck. "I'm tired Jax, can we talk about this later?" I turned on my side, facing away from him. I felt the bed move then Jax was curled up against my back, his arm came around to hold me closely. He kissed my shoulder.

"Get some sleep darlin" was all he said, leaving me with my thoughts.

Jax was already up when I woke the next morning. I got up and dressed and headed towards the sounds of laughter in the kitchen. Jax and Abel sat at the table, munching on bowls of cereals and blowing milk bubbles.

"Goodmorning" I greeted nervously entering.

Jax jumped up. "Hey goodmorning" he said kissing me gently. "Abel this is Jaylynn"

Able looked up from his bowl, a gorgeous smile grew on his face. "Hi " he greeted before focusing back on his breakfast.

"hey your self" I replied letting Jax lead me to a chair at the table. I sat down and watched Abel. "Good cereal?"

"The best" he replied, mouthful.

I wore a few specks of milk .

"Son, don't eat with your mouth open" Jax growled gently placing a coffee in front of me. "Do you want some cereal Jay?"

After being spat on I was slightly put off. "Ah no I'm all good"

Abel looked up. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"not right now no" I smiled at him and lifted my coffee.

"Eat up Abel, or you will be late for daycare". Jax said, then touched my arm.  
"We can go to the diner after that if you want" he continued. "If your hungry by then"

I sipped my coffee while the boys finished their breakfast. Once done, and everyone was ready to go, we hopped into Jax Dodge truck he kept in the garage.

Abel sat in the middle, happily chatting away to his dad about his plans for the day. He was a cute kid, with a big imagination. I waited in the truck while Jax walked him into class lost in thought. Suddenly there was a tap on the window. I turned my head to see Sheriff Eli standing there. I put my window down and smiled.

"Goodmorning Sir" I greeted.

"Adams" came his reply. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, " I didn't know what to say. He didn't know about Jax and I.

"Isn't this Jax truck?" he continued.

"Well, " clearly my ability to speak was currently letting me down. Eli stood waiting for an answer.

"Yes" I managed to get out. "It is his truck."

"Anything going on I should know about?" Eli's eyes narrowed. "Because I would hate anything to jeapodize your career here in Charming."

"My car broke down," I lied. "He is just giving me a ride home,"

Eli looked at me a while longer. I felt myself sink under his gaze.

"I would suggest you stay away from the Sons, and Jackson Teller. " he said. "I shall see you at work"

"yes sir" was all I could say as he walked back to his car and drove down the road.

Jax came back to the car a few minutes later.

"What was Eli talking to you about?"he asked starting the engine.

"Just why I was in your car,"

"Its none of his business"

"I told him I had broken down and you were giving me a ride" I explained.

Jax looked across at me briefly. "Why the lie?"

"Because, if he knew about us…" I ran my hand through my hair. "My job is important to me"

"So? It shouldn't matter who your dating"

"You don't see any problem with it?" I sighed. "this is my career Jax. Do you know how hard it is to be the only female in that station? I don't need it being any harder because of the fact that my boyfriend is the the head of the one clubs that Eli is sworn to destroy?"

Jax smiled. "so Im your boyfriend?"

"Really? That's all you got out of that whole conversation?" I shook my head.

"Jay you'll be fine. At least the know that if they fuck with you I'll kill them"

I stared at him, "Oh yeah cos that will make it all better" I knew he was just teasing so I smiled. "I've just worked really hard."

Jax touched my face with his hand and I leaned into it. "Jay baby it'll be ok. I'm not here to cause trouble for you." He kissed me. "Now hungry?"

I nodded. "starved"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Jaylynn**

I sat quietly at my desk chewing on the end of my pen watching Eli's office door. Since coming into work I had been worried about confronting him. He had been out all morning and now he had spent all afternoon behind shut doors. Charming was quiet and the phones were calm. I had caught up on all of my paper work within the first hour and now the longer I sat at my desk the more nervous I was becoming. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket and checked it. It was from Jax.

 _Fired yet?_ It read.

 _Not funny_ I replied smiling.

 _Shall I pick you up after work?"_

I laughed quietly before putting my phone back in my pocket. Eli's door opened and he walked out followed by a face I never expected to see in Charming.

"Connor?" I stood stunned. His cool green eyes landed on mine and his face struggled to fake a smile.

"JJ" he greeted walking over to my desk, followed closely by Eli.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him quietly.

"Seems Eli is having a little trouble with various people around this town." He sat on the corner of my desk, so my eyes were level to his. "Thought I could be of help"

"But its not your jurisdiction" I forced my words out through gritted teeth.

"Well no but we are all on the same team." He replied. "Or are we?"

A chill ran through my spine. I looked behind him at Eli, realising the true reason my brother was in town. I thought I had escaped the rule of my family, now I knew why it had been so easy to get a job here.

"How do you know Eli?" I asked looking back at Connor.

"We were at the academy together" came his reply. "I asked Eli to keep an eye on our youngest and dearest" he moved a piece of hair from my face.

I pulled back from him and crossed my arms. "What I do with my life is none of your business" I said quietly.

"Oh but lil sister, that's where your wrong" he stood. "Come, Eli says your finished now, I will give you a ride."

"I have a ride thank you" came my reply.

"Ah Yes Jax Teller. Eli has been filling me in. Seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh?"

I slapped him hard across the face, causing my hand to sting, but I didn't let on. I grabbed my jacket and bag and headed out of the station. Jax was sitting on his bike right out front. I started down the front steps only to be stopped by Connors arm firmly on mine. I turned to stare at him.

"Let me go Connor" I warned.

He pulled me closer to him and glared down at me. "I will give you a ride home, Jaylynn. Come"

"Jay?" Jax had seen the commotion and gotten off his bike. Now he stood just behind me.

I pulled my arm away from my brother and stepped back towards Jax. "Find your own place to stay Connor" I raised my chin. "Your not welcome here"

Connor stepped forward. "JJ" he reached out, but Jax moved to block me.

"I think she was pretty clear" Jax said, his tone low, yet threatening.

An evil smile spread across Connors face. "I shall see you tomorrow Lil Sis" he bowed slightly and walked towards his car and got in.

Jax glared at him till he had dissapeared out of the carpark and around the corner, before turning to me.

"you ok?" he asked me.

All I could do was nod. Jax watched me quietly for a few moments then took my hand, leading me to his bike. From the steps of the Police Station, Eli watched.

Jax took me back to TM. He deposted me in the office with his mother and dissapeared into the clubrooms. I sat down on the sofa as Gemma handed me a coffee.

"You look like shit" she told me.

"Family coming to town will do that to me" I replied, taking the coffee from her.

"Not expected I assume" she sat down in the chair opposite me. "Father?"

"Brother" I answered. "Connor, my oldest. " I gave her a quick version of my family dynamic.

"He must care a lot about you to be so protective" she said lighting a cigarette.

"There's no love there. Never was" I sighed and leant back against the couch, bringing my knees up to hug them. "I just don't get why he's here. Or why he had Eli watching me"

"Whatever his reasons are, Jax will find out" she touched my arm. "and he'll sort it out too"

I lay my head on the back of the couch. "That's what I'm afraid of" I muttered. Gemma squeezed my arm before heading out of the office.

I sat quietly by myself waiting for Jax. The longer I waited the more agitated I became. Finally Jax appeared in the doorway. He didn't look too happy either.

"You forgot to mention just who your brother is" he commented leaning on the door frame and reading from a piece of paper he had obtained. "He's a cop, or should I say Detective, head of the task force for Narcotics and Guns."

"In Nevada. Not here" I sighed standing.

"Then why is he here?"

I wanted out of the office, to get out of this conversation. "Seems him and Eli are college buddies."

"Not quite what this club needs right now" muttered Jax.

I couldn't help but get angry over that comment. "This isn't about your club." I snapped. "Don't you get it? This is just another move for my brothers to control me. I worked my ass off at the academy. I thought I had earned my place, but once again my brothers .." I trailed off as Tigg appeared in behind Jax.

"Hey I've got it" Tigg said quietly. Jax moved into the room to let Tigg in.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he picked up my bag and began emptying the contents on the desk. He had a small scanning device in his hand.

"Looking for bugs" he replied, continuing his intrusion on my privacy.

"You think I'm wired for bugs?" I glared at Jax. "Really?"

"Its just a precaution" he said not looking at me.

I moved till I was standing right in front of him. "I would never do anything to hurt you or this club Jax. I swear." I placed my hand on his chest. "I don't know why Connor insists of following me in everything I do. I didn't know he was going be here, or that he knew Eli."

Jax took my hand in his and looked down at me. "Then why hide what he was?"

"You surprised me. Asking me about my family. If I knew it would have mattered I would have said." I stepped back. "Don't you trust me?" Jax didn't answer.

"She's clean" Tigg stated, putting everything back in my bag. He handed it to me. "Sorry Jaylynn" he headed out of the office.

I picked up my bag and zipped it shut. "If there's nothing else, I'd like to go home now." I said quietly.

"Jay" Jax moved closer. I slipped by him and headed across the lot towards the gates of TM, using everything in me to hold the tears back. Jax caught up with me.

"I do trust you Jaylynn" He said catching my arm.

"Yeah it shows" came my sarcastic reply.

Jax cupped my face in his hands. "I trust you" he said lowering his head to look me straight in the eye. "I don't trust your brother. But I trust you" he kissed me with so much passion that I had to grab his arm to stop from losing my balance when he pulled back. Ha! Beat that mills and boons!

"If it makes you feel better, I don't trust him either" I commented, regaining my composure, but softening. "I swear I don't know what he is doing here, or what he has planned. That worries me"

"Do you want to stay with me while he's here?" asked Jax.

I chewed on my lip. More then anything I did. My inner godess was already packing. "If my brother is here to cause trouble, I don't want to put you or the club in direct contact with it"

Jax grinned. "Nothing we can't handle darlin"


	10. Chapter 10

**JAX**

"You with us brother?" Tiggs voice stirred me out of my thoughts. I looked around the table at everyone, realising I had completely zoned out of Chapel.

"Yeah sorry" I lied. I hit the gavel down. "Meeting over?"

The guys headed out towards the bar to drink. Chibs stayed behind eyeing me curiously.

"Not like you Jackie Boy. Whats going on?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

I rested my elbows on the table and played with my beard. "I'm all good, just got a few things on my mind?"

"In the shape of a certain cop by any chance?"

I chuckled. Chibs wasn't just my VP, he was as close as a brother could be and knew me like no one else.

"Im trying to piece everything together." I began. "Why is her brother so protective and into everything she does. It doesn't make sense. She clearly is not happy to see him yet when I asked her to stay with me while he's here, she turned me down. Im nervous because he's a fed, and that's the last thing we need hanging around what with all this Irish bullshit we're sorting out."

"Do you think she isn't who she says?" Chibs asked.

"Honestly? I think there is more to her then she even knows. I got Juice to find out everything he can on her."

"She know your rifling through her personal files?" asked Chibs.

I shook my head. "She already doubts I trust her as it is. Think its best she doesn't know."

"That wise?"

I let out a laugh. "No but my hands are tied. My loyalty's to the club."

Chibs stubbed his cigarette out into the ash tray. "Jax, if she is becoming a serious part of your life, your loyalty's gotta be to her too." He stood and left me with my thoughts. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and dialed Jaylynns number.

"Hey, its me" I said when she had answered.

."Hi" her answer was short and clipped.

"Your mad" I commented. "I thought we were cool"

"Passionate kisses don't fix everything" came her reply

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "I'm sorry ok"

"Ok"

"but your still mad" I argued, she ended to call.

 **Jaylynn**

Frustrated, I threw my phone onto my bed. Damn you Jax, I thought as a loud pounding came from my door.

I walked across my apartment and threw open the door ready to release an apocolypse on Jax. But it wasn't him who stood there.

"Connor" I was surprised.

"Before you slam the door on me, I do really need to talk to you" he commented, moving a foot over the threshold, so that even if I wanted too I couldn't shut the door. "Please"

I let him in and watched as he slowly looked around my little sanctuary. "So talk"

Connor sat down on my sofa facing me. "Its about our father" he started.

"my step father" I couldn't help but add.

Connor ignored it. "He's ill JJ"

I stayed silent, so he continued.

"He's not going to last very much longer."

"I'm sorry to hear that" I genuinely was, for him.

"He wants to see you. He wants to tell you some things. Important things"

I sat down and listened to what Connor had to say. A lot later, after he had left, I found myself parking at the Sons clubrooms. A full party was going on, and there were a lot of bikers, and girls hanging around. I made my way inside, looking for Jax. I found him sitting at the bar talking to a gorgeous girl who looked like she had just walked off a porn set. Her boobs were almost falling out her tiny tight top as she threw her head back lauging at whatever Jax had said to her. I felt a little fruggly in my yoga pants, singlet and hoody I had just thrown on. Jax caught sight of me and smiled.

"Hey" he said holding his hand out to me. I hesitated slightly, looking at the hot porn star, then took it and let him pull me towards him. "Jay this is Courtney"

"Hi" I said. She looked at me, then walked off.

"Did she just snort at me?" I asked turning back to Jax disgusted.

"Probably jealous of the pj pants your wearing" he teased.

I turned red. "They are yoga pants" I corrected him.

Jax dew me closer till I was standing between his legs. "What brings you here, in your yoga pants?" he asked grinning running his hand up the smooth fabric.

"What a girl can't see her boyfriend at work, in yoga pants?" I forced a laugh.

Jax cupped my face in his hands. "Nice try" he said using his thumb to pull my bottom lip out from my teeth. "But the last time I spoke to you, you were pretty mad."

I sighed. "It hurt Jax"

Jax took my hands in his. "It wasn't my best move" he agreed. "Im sorry. I gotta protect the club." He kissed the palm of my right hand. "But I forgot that your club too".

I frowned, not sure what to think of that, but I let it go. "Connor came to see me"

It was amazing how Jax face changed at the sound of my brothers name. "What did he want" he asked.

I touched his face, curling a piece of his blonde hair behind his ear. "To tell me my step father is real sick, dying I think and that he wants to see me."

"What do you think?"

I shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to see him. If its what he needs."

Jax smiled, squeezing my hand. "Always doing for others" he said.

"He's here, well he's at St Thomas Hospital"

"Why not back in Nevada?"

"Something about best care, I wasn't really listening." I chewed my lip. "I'm going to head up there tomorrow, and was hoping you would come with me?"

"Sure darlin' what ever you need." Jax blue eyes were soft as he watched me.

I was relieved. Going to see my step father was not something I wanted to do alone.

I was about to turn to leave, when Jax stood and pulled me tight against him. He took my lips in a kiss so gentle as he held me. Drawing back slightly he rested his forehead against mine. "Leave your car here" he said softly. "Let me give you a ride home."

I nodded quietly and let him lead me out to his Harley.


	11. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hi All .. wow thank you all for the amazing Reviews!

I just wanted to say that there is so much more to happen in this story, I have just starting working again so have been trying to juggle that , kids, life .. but I'm back!

please keep the reviews coming.. you all inspire me :-)


	12. Chapter 11

**JAX**

I knew there was more to what Jaylynn had told me about her step father then she was letting on. Something worried her. I could tell. She seemed lost, nervous and even a little unsure, traits I had never really seen of her. I wanted her to talk to me, but she was a closed book.

"You not sleepy?" I asked her quietly in the dark of the predawn, as I gently traced my fingers down her bare back. She snuggled closer against my side, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Not really" she replied. "But I don't want to move yet"

I kissed the top of her head, holding her closer. "Its going to be ok."

"Is it?"

"Whatever he has to say, we will face it together" I said.

"You can't promise that" came her reply.

I moved, rolling on my side so I lay facing her. Tilting her head with my hand, I looked straight into her eyes. "I have never seen you so unsure of yourself."

"I'm fine" she replied.

I raised my eyebrows.

"I just want to get it done" she pulled away and, putting her robe on got out of bed.

"Jay" I said sitting up.

She turned looking at me. I took her hand and gently pulled her down towards me so I could kiss her. I slipped my hand inside her robe and pushed the silky fabric off her shoulders, replacing it with my lips. God her skin was perfect. I trailed my mouth up towards her neck. Jaylynns head fell back as she let out a soft sigh.

"God I love you" I muttered against her skin, as her robe fell alone onto the bed.

The hospital Was busy when we arrived there later that afternoon. I stood with Jaylynn in the waiting room, holding her shaking hand in mine. She looked amazing in her white summer dress that fell just above her knees, and it was all I could do not to drag her into one of the empty rooms. At her request I had left my Cut off, and stood just in jeans and a white tshirt. I knew it was important to her. Can't say I'd ever been taken to meet a girls parents before, so this was a first. One that the guys back at the club would me a lot of grief about no doublt.

I felt Jaylynn stiffin as she moved closer to me, and looking towards the exit, I saw why. Connor was walking towards us. Beside him as a guy looking similar, I assumed it was the other brother.

"Jaylynn" Connor greeted her, then looked at Jax. "I didn't realise you were coming Mr Teller"

"Jax, and Jay asked me to" I replied, trying to keep civil.

"JJ!"

Jaylynn was swept away from my into her other brothers arms.

"Jake put me down" she said, but she was laughing.

Jake put her back onto her feet and grinned. "You look amazing short stuff"

"Thanks" she turned to me. "Jax this is Jake"

Jake offered a hand and I shook it.

"I'll go check if Dads ready" Connor said leaving the three of us alone.

"What is this about Jake?" Jaylynn asked as soon as Connor was out of ear shot.

Jake shrugged. "I think Dad just needs to clear some stuff up" he replied, throwing a glance at me.

"I'm going to get some coffee" I offered, moving to touch Jaylynns cheek. "You ok here?"

She nodded.

"I'll come too" Jake followed me out of the waiting room. Once round the corner I stopped and looked at him.

"Whats really going on?" I demanded quietly.

Jake shoved his hands in his pockets. "Dads dying" was his reply. "And because of that feels he needs to tell Jaylynn the truth."

"About what?" I asked.

"Look man, she's gonna need you after this. She will try to push you away, its her thing, but honestly.. "He ran a hand through his hair. "Her whole life as she knows it, as she's been made to remember, is about to come crashing down around her, and you will probably been the only one she wont want to run screaming from" Jake continued to fill me in. When I knew all that was needed, I followed him back to the waiting room. Jaylnn sat, a file open on her lap.

"Hey whats that?" I asked.

"Juice dropped it off for you" came her reply, her voice cold.

I felt like my heart stopped, realising that file was the information Juice had been collecting on her.

"Jay, Let me explain" I crouched down in front her.

She looked at me, with so much hurt. "Why would you do this?"

I was about to explain when Connor entered.

"Jay, Dads ready" he said.

Jaylynn stood, then looked down at me before following Connor out of the room.

 **JAYLYNN**

I walked out of the hospital in a daze. My head throbbed from the over load of information I had received. My life was a complete lie. Everything I had ever known, or cared about was fake. I was so much in my own head space that I didn't see Jax stand from where he was sitting on the outside seats, waiting for me.

"Not now Jax" I commented turning from him "I don't want, nor have the energy to talk about any of this"

"I need to explain" he took my hand in his.

I sighed. At this stage, he was the only person in my life who was who he had said. "Get me out of here?".

Jax nodded and we walked in silence to his bike. After placing his helmet on my head, he touched my cheek before getting on. I got on behind him and clasped my hands firmly around his waist. The scenery blurred as we rode, mixing with the tears that fell down my face as the wind whipped my hair. I clung to Jax resting my head against his back, as I processed what was flying around my head. My step father had laid in his sick dying bed, and with no emotion, told me that my whole life had been one big fabrication that he had created. The woman who I had believed to be my mother, was in fact my Aunt., and he was my Uncle. Connor and Jake, my cousins. My real birth mother had been their sons Mexican Nanny, who, once moved to Nevada, had met up with a guy who rode a harley and wore a sons patch. My mother, gave birth to me, then fled, leaving me in the care of her employers. She never came back. She never tried to contact me. As for my birth father, he never even knew I existed. My stepfather, or should I say Uncle, feared I would find out and go in search of her, ruining their illusion they portrayed to the other rancher families of having the perfect family. All I was, was a pawn in their precious game.

Jax pulled the bike off into reserve and came to a stop under a set of trees. I got off and ripped the helmet off and stormed away to the stream that ran through the grass. As Jax came up behind me I spun round.

"You son of a bitch" I shouted at him, pushing him as hard as I could. It was like hitting a brick wall, but I kept pushing him and slamming my hands into his chest. I slapped his face I threw everything I could into my assault. Jax let me get a few hits in before he grabbed my wrists.

"That is enough" he growled. I pulled my hands free and walked over to sit by the stream. Jax sat quietly beside me.

"Did you find out everything you needed to know?" I asked bitterly. "Have I passed your test?"

"It wasn't like that" he said. "I was just protecting the club"

"From me? Wow I wasn't aware I was so dangerous" I pulled my knees up under my chin and hugged my legs.

Jax was silent for a while. "Im sorry" he said finally. "Believe it or not, I did it for you?"

"For me?" I asked.

"I wanted to know why your brother was so protective over you. I just wanted to make sure you weren't in danger that's all" Jax replied.

"Well you wasted your time, it wasn't anything dangerous. " I was struggling to keep the tears back. "Just a family who didn't like dirty secrets getting out to ruin their reputation" I hid my face in my arms.

Jax hand gently stroked my back and as much as I wanted to be angry at him, I couldn't. I raised my face and looked at him.

"Is his name in that file?"

"Whose name?"

"My father"

Jax watched me for a few seconds, before nodding.

"And you know him?"

Again Jax nodded. "Yeah, he's here in Charming"

I chewed on my lip, "Does he know about me?"

Jax shook his head. "I don't think so. "

I pondered on that for a few minutes. My real dad, here in Charming. A Son. So clearly in Jax club. My mind ran through who it could be. Did I want to know? Would he want to know?. My head hurt from all my thoughts and questions.

I stood. "I need to just be alone for a bit" I said.

Jax nodded. "I'll be here"

I turned and walked away leaving Jax by the stream watching me.


	13. Chapter 12

**JAX**

It was getting dark, and the rain had started to set in by the time I had caught up with Jay. She was sitting on a rock facing out over the widest part of the stream. Her back was to me and she was still.

"We gotta go darlin" I said offering my hand out to help her down. She looked down at me. Her face so pale, eyes red from crying. Her hair fell in wet strands around her. She moved, taking my hand and jumped down from where she had sat. I curled my arm around her shoulders and we walked to the bike. The ride home was miserable. Neither Jaylynn and I had a jacket, and I could feel her shivering against me. We pulled into my drive just as the rain got even heavier. I led her inside and locked the door behind us. The house was quiet. Abel was staying at moms, so we were alone.

"Lets get outta these wet clothes" I said to her, stripping off my Tshirt and heading to my room. Jaylynn followed quietly. I handed her one of my samcro tshirts. "Do you want a shower?" I asked. She didn't say anything, just stood there shaking, with her thin arms wrapped around her. I quickly ducked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

"Here" I said to her, as I carefully began to dry her hair. She looked at me, her teeth chattering, and with shaking fingers began to undo the bottons down the front of her dress. Once she was dried off and in my clean Tshirt, she snuggled under the blankets in my bed. I headed to the shower. As the water streamed hot over me, I thought about what I was going to do next. I was completely out of my league. I wasn't used to getting all emotionally involved with anyone. I was happy to just go about my way with the ladies. There was something about this girl, that made my whole primal being just want to protect her. Keep her safe, and take away all the pain that had been laid upon her. I wanted to do a lot of harm to those who had hurt her. I loved her. I hadn't felt this strongly before and it scared the shit out of me. Through everything though I would make it better. I had to make it better. I shut the shower off and got out wrapping a towel around me. Jaylynn was asleep by the time I had changed in to my PJ pants. I slipped under the covers and drew her into my arms, kissing the top of her head. I held her while she slept, and sometime in the early hours of the morning, I fell asleep with her.

 **Jaylynn**

Jax was in the kitchen when I woke the next morning. He had his bare back to me as he busied himself making coffee. I moved quietly to him and placed my head against the middle of his back, my hands resting on his hips just above the top of his jeans.

"Goodmorning" I said softly, placing a kiss against his skin, and breathing in his fresh shower scent of soap.

Jax turned and cupped my face in his hands, lowering his mouth to mine. "Goodmorning" he said breaking the kiss. "You ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah I think I am, or at least I think I will be" I smiled at him. "Is that coffee I smell?"

Jax laughed and moved to hand me a cup. "Hot, and sweet" he winked. "Like you"

I couldn't help but laugh back. "oh that was lame" I took a sip of my coffee, grateful that no matter what, coffee never let me down.

Jax was about to comment, when the front door opened and a Son came in.

"Chibs?" Jax frowned at him.

Chibs ignored him and stared at me. "Jesus Christ" he muttered. "You look just like her"

I stared at him. "Like who?" I whispered.

"Like your mother" he replied.

"Chibs," Jax warned.

"I didn't see it before, but then I didn't know about you" he moved closer to me to touch my face but I stepped back.

"You're my father" I stated.

"I swear I had no idea, but when Juice told me about what was going on" he looked at Jax. "I figured it out"

My heart felt like it was beating super fast, and my coffee wasn't sitting as well in my stomach. My cup slipped from my hands, smashing to the floor, coffee making its own form of art on the tiles of the floor.

"Jay" Jax came towards me but I backed away.

"I ... I'm sorry about the mess" I grabbed a cloth and knelt down to wipe up the coffee.

"You need to leave" Jax said to Chibs, walking him to the door.

"I'm sorry brother, I thought she knew" Chibs looked back at me. "I'm sorry Jaylynn"

Once Chibs had left Jax knelt down in front of me, moving the hair off my face.

"Hey, just leave the coffee. " He said.

"No I need to clean in, I'm such a clutz" I frantically picked up the broken pieces of the cup.

"Jay, your bleeding" Jax gently took my hand in his. My thumb had been sliced from a shard off the cup. I stared at it, as the blood pooled around the wound then began to drip.

Jax wrapped a cloth around it, then, pulling me to my feet, sat me down at the table where he went to work, cleaning my hand and putting a plaster on it.

"All fixed" he said, placing a kiss on the plaster. "Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Not really. Can you take me home?"

Jax looked surprised, but quickly hid it and nodded. Jax found an old pair of tracks for me to wear. I had to roll them up at the waist they were too long, but at least it meant I would have pants to wear home.

When he pulled his bike up outside of my apartment, he left the engine going. I appreciated that he understood I needed some alone time. I stood beside the bike and touched his face. "Thank you Jax" I said leaning to kiss him.

"Call me ok" he urged. "I have some club business to deal with but I will be back my night"

I smiled nodding. Jax put his sunglasses back on and took off from the curb. I watched till he had gone round the corner before I went inside.


	14. Chapter 13

**Jaylynn**

At work, later that morning, I sat at my desk filling out all my paper work, while trying not to focus on everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. Towards the afternoon I headed out on patrol and found myself pulling into TM. Jax was coming out of the clubrooms as I got out of the car. He came over to me.

"Hey" he said. "I didn't know you were heading to work" He placed his hands on my hips drawing me into him. "God you're hot in this uniform" he whispered, running his hand down to my ass and gently squeezing.

I laughed. "I went in this morning to do some paper work" I replied as his lips grazed my neck. "You realise people are watching us"

Jax turned his head in the direction of the clubrooms where Chibs, Tigg and Juice stood.

Jax stood back and grinned. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards them.

"Hey Jaylynn" Chibs greeted, nervously raking a hand through his hair.

"I wanted to come talk to you" I said clinging tightly to Jax hand. "If that's ok"

"Of course" Chibs moved forward.

"Use Chapel" Jax suggested rubbing my back.

I nodded and followed Chibs into the club rooms.

Chibs sat at the large oak table in what I assumed was the Chapel. In the centre was an amazing carving of the Sons of Anarchy patch. I ran my hand over the cool wood as I sat opposite.

"I'm sorry about barging in this morning" He said. "I honestly thought you knew"

"its ok" I replied "I couldn't make up my mind if I wanted to know or not, so you settled that"

Chibs nodded.

"I'm sure, finding out that I'm your daughter has been a shock to you" I began. "I don't expect anything from you. We can continue like we don't even know each other if you want to."

"Do you want that?" his voice had a strong scottish accent to it.

I sat back and looked at him. "I spent my life thinking you were dead" was my reply. "I don't know what I want yet". I paused for a few seconds. "Do you remember my mother?"

"Of course I do" he wiped his hand over his face.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

Chibs shook his head, his eyes sad.

I stayed silent, letting him sit with his memories.

"Did you ever go looking for her?" I asked.

My father again shook his head. "and I'll regret it till the end of my days"

"Did you know that she was pregnant?"

Chibs finally looked up at me. "Yeah I knew"

It felt like I had been punched in the stomach. "Then why didn't you do something?"

Chibs was silent, confirming what I had thought. He didn't want to do anything.

"We were young" he offered as an explanation.

I stood up, pulling my shoulders back and lifting my chin. "Thank you for talking to me" I said politely just wanting to get out.

"Jaylynn" Chibs stood also. "I'm sorry"

"So am I" I muttered before throwing open the door and walking quickly out of the club rooms.

Jax was sitting out on one of the picnic tables when I came out into the sunlight.

"Babe?" he stopped me, searching my face.

"I got to get back to work" I said to him pushing past and walking to my car.

"Jaylynn" Jax caught my arm.

"I'm fine" I pulled away, "I just have to go"

I got in the car, and pulled out of TM avoiding looking at anyone, and headed back to the station. Checking my gun in, I headed to my desk and, unable to hold my emotions in any longer, let my anger take over.

 **Jax**

Walking into the police station, my mind was in turmoil. Sheriff Roosevelt met me in his office. His eye was swollen and closed and he was holding a tissue to his nose.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked him shocked.

"Your old lady is what happened" came his grumpy reply.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Jaylynn did this?"

From behind me Tigg let out a low chuckle, causing Juice to snort then cough, while I tried to hide the smile that was pushing its way forward on my mouth.

"Oh Laugh it up, but that girl has some major anger issues" he stood, dropping the tissue into the bin.

My smile faded. "What happened?"

He motioned to me to follow him further into the station where the officers desks were. Her desk was a mess. Her computer screen had been smashed, drops of blood lay on the paper that had been thrown about the desk.

"She punched the screen until it broke" Eli explained. "I tried to stop her and she turned on me. Took 3 cops to hold her down to cuff her"

"Where is she now?" I asked, panic rising in my gut.

Eli led us towards lockup. Somewhere I knew quite well.

Jaylynn stood like a caged animal in the back of the cell.

The sheriff unlocked the door. "Take her home, clean her up" he said. "Keep her the fuck away from me, and I wont lay charges"

"Thanks man" I nodded to him before stepping into the cell.

"Jay" I moved towards her.

She didn't look up

"Hey" I cupped her face in my hands. Her cheek was grazed, and her lip split. Her dark eyes smoldered as if on fire. I looked down at her hands, blood slowly dripped out of one. I lifted it up carefully. I could see the white of her knuckles sticking out out through her shredded skin, and two of her fingers sat at odd angles. "Shit" I cursed grabbing my bandana out of my pocket and wrapping it around the wound, tying it tight causing her to cry out. I checked the other hand, it was grazed from what I assumed was when she hit Eli. "We gotta get this checked ok?"

Jaylynn nodded and we took 3 steps before she passed out, hitting her head on the metal bench of the cell.

I paced the waiting room at St Thomas hospital. The doctors had taken Jaylynn in to surgery to try and save her hand. From punching the glass screen, she had shattered two of her knuckles and severed the muscles around the bones and some of the nerves too. Her index finger and ring finger were broken in multiple areas. The doctors didn't know if she would ever use her hand again. All we could do was wait.

I walked over to where Chib stood leaning on the wall. "What the fuck did you say to her?" I demanded shoving my forearm under his chin and pushing against his neck. His eyes bulged as he gasped for air.

"Cut it out brother" Tigg and Juice pulled me off him. "Not here" I spun round and stormed off to the other side of the room, collapsing in a chair next to Bobby.

Chibs coughed as he gasped for breath. "I'm sorry Jackie Boy" was all he managed to choke out.

Before I could answer a nurse came out to advise Jaylynn was out of theatre.

"You can see her, but only one at a time" she looked at me.

"Thanks darlin" I replied giving her my best smile. Her face reddened and she quickly left. I turned to Bobby. "Go see the Irish" I said quietly, "workout that final shipment order. We need to get those guns" Bobby nodded, then left, followed by the rest of them. Once alone I headed to where the nurse had gone to see Jaylynn.


	15. Chapter 14

**Jaylynn**

I knew, as soon as I woke, that Jax sat beside me, without evening opening my eyes. He had a presence about him that you could feel whenever he was in the room. I could hear his slow even breaths, and smell his usual scent of cologne mixed leather, cigarettes and gas. I lay still for a few minutes longer, taking in his scent, his breathing, the weight of his hand on mine. I felt the bed move as he leaned his arms on it, and brushed his lips against my fingers, his beard tickling my skin. I let my eyes open and met his blue worried gaze.

"Hey darlin" he greeted standing and placing a kiss on my forehead. His hand let go of mine, and gently brushed my hair from my face. "How ya feeling?"

I licked my dry lips. "Embarrased" I replied, my voice husky. Jax took my cup of water off the night stand and placed its straw to my lips. I took a drink, letting the cold liquard soothe my throat. "Thanks" I said watching him put the cup back.

"Doc says you messed your hand up pretty bad" Jax sat down on the bed, reclaiming my good hand again. "But he says you should get full use of it again, just gonna take some therapy, then you will be back to work in no time"

I looked across at my right hand all bandaged up till it was double the size. "I doubt I still have a job"

"It will blow over" he said, squeezing my hand gently, though I knew he was just trying to be positive.

I turned my face away from him, not letting him see the tears that had filled my eyes. "Everythings gone to shit" I muttered.

"Hey" Jax touched my face, turning it back to face him. "You'll get through this"

I moved, sitting up, and wrapped my good arm around his neck, hiding my face in his shoulder. Jax held me close as I cried, his hand gently stroking my hair. "Shh darlin, I got you"

I left hospital a few week later. My hand had been put into a cast, once they had taken the stitches out. Jax was waiting for me in his black pickup. I sat quietly lost in my own thoughts for most of the drive, but when Jax pulled into his drive I looked at him confused.

Jax smiled softly. "I thought it would be easier if you stayed here, I can take care of you"

I began to protest but Jax silenced me with a kiss. "No arguments" he said, unclipping my seat belt. He jumped out of the car and quickly came round to my side to open the door.

I got out of the car and smiled at him. "Thank you" I curled my good arm around his waist and walked with him into the house.

Gemma was in the kitchen making lunch for Abel who happily sat at the table drawing.

Jax kissed his moms cheek then went over and tousled his sons hair. "Abel you remember Jaylynn" he said.

Abel turned to me smiling. "Daddy says your gonna live with us" he said.

"Um… yeah for a bit" I replied looking between him and Jax.

"But all your stuffs here?" Abel advised.

I frowned and looked at Jax, before taking another look around the room, noticing some of my things mixed in with Jax.

"you moved my stuff?" I asked shocked, making my way into the lounge where my sofa sat between the other furniture.

Jax followed me. "I just thought it was best"

"For who?" I turned to him. "What about my apartment?"

"I had Tigg pay the rest of the lease off, and find a new tennant for it" he answered smiling. "Are'nt you happy?"

"But that was my home"

"This is your home, if you want it to be" Jax moved to take my hand but I stepped back.

Gemma, who had been watching from the doorway cleared her throat. "How about we have something to eat, and we can talk about everything a bit later" she suggested.

I looked at her and nodded, following her back into the kitchen.

"He meant well" she said quietly offering me a plate of food. I was too stunned to answer. Vg

"Are you not happy?" he asked me, setting his baby blues on me.

"I'm just surprised" I replied. "Very surprised" I looked back around the room, until my eyes rested on Jax.

"Abel hunny why don't we go enjoy the sun outside, and have a picnic" Gemma suggested picking up their plates.

"Your not ok with this are you?" Jax stated leaning on the door frame and folding his arms.

"Why would you think I would be?" I replied "You didn't even ask"

"You're my old lady, I didn't need to" came his arrogant answer.

I stood up to argue

"Sit" came his command, and the look on his face made my ass hit that chair instantly. "Now I've been quiet for too long" he continued. "I gotta say my piece" he stalked into the room and sat across from me. "I moved you in here cos I wanted to help you, and it just made perfect sense."

"To who?" I asked. "Your ego?" I stood and walked towards the hallway. Jax caught up to me and pinned me against the wall with his body. "Leave me alone" I snapped trying to push him away with my good hand. He caught it and held it against his chest, my injured hand being left to hang beside me. His hard thighs framed mine as he lowered his face to kiss me. His lips were soft and warm against mine. His breath minty as he slipped in his tongue, controlling every inch of me. I was lost in moments, giving in to the absolute need of just being close to him. His hands loosened and I slipped mine up around the back of his neck, curling my fingers into the back of his hair. He broke the kiss and looked down at me, his thumbs wiping the few tears that had slipped down my cheeks. He cupped my face and pressed his forehead against mine. "Trust me Jaylynn" his voice was soft. "Let me care for you. Love you"

My eyes widened I surprise. "you love me?"

His beautful mouth smiled, "I love you" came his reply. "And before you push me away, believe me when I tell you, this is not a lie, and I'm not going anywhere."

I did believe him. The way his eyes focused on mine, the gentle nature of how he moved to wrap his arms around me. I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face into the open neck of his shirt, enhaling the scent of his skin. "I love you too" I whispered. Jax kissed the top of my head.


	16. Chapter 15

"Get up" Jax stormed into the room, throwing the door open..

I moaned as he threw open the curtains, allowing the sun to shine right onto my face.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled from somewhere under the covers.

"Getting you back into the living" came his answer. He pulled the covers off dumping them on the floor. "You have been hiding away for the past 3 weeks feeling sorry for your self and I'm done with it"

"Jax!" I curled up into a ball. "Leave me alone"

"nope" he scooped me straight up causing a surprised cry to fly from my lips. "Your hand has healed just nicely and you need to go back to work" He dumped me into the bath tub in the bathroom and turned the shower on, cold.

I screamed trying to get away from the icy shards of water. "What are you doing?"

"Wash, you stink." he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him. I sat in my pj pants and cami totally stunned, and fuming. What right did he have to tell me what to do. Sighing I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. My hand, as Jax had said, had healed. The scars, though still red, didn't hurt any more and I had full movement of my fingers. He was right, I had been hiding away feeling sorry for myself. Avoiding everyone. I was embarrassed, and angry, but more so at what I had done, and at myself, then anything else. I chewed on my lip for a few moments then reached up and grabbed some soap.

Jax was in the kitchen when I finally appeared, clean, hair dried and dressed in jeans and a singlet.

"Hey" I said quietly not meeting his gaze. Jax put the final dish he was washing on the drying rack and dried his hands on the towel.

"Ah she lives" came his reply as his lip lifted in a teasing smile. He closed the gap between us and hooked his finger in the top of my jeans, pulling me to him. Lowering his face, he placed a kiss on my collar bone and inhaled. "Mmm you smell much better" he whispered gently grazing my skin with his teeth.

"Jax" was all I managed before he placed his mouth on mine, flicking his tongue across my bottom lip. Any anger I still had left from his wake up call quickly disappeared in that moment as I opened my mouth, inviting him to delve deeper. Jax pulled away.

"Have some breakfast, then I will give you a ride to work" he said resting his forehead on mine. I slipped my hands up his white tshirt on his back.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I asked him looking into his eyes.

"You need to do this" came his soft reply.

"I'd rather stay here with you" I offered wriggling my hips against him.

Jax laughed. "You are a minx" he said, " but you are not going to get out of this"

I rested my head against his chest, looking down at the floor. "I'm not sure I can go back"

Jax kissed the top of my head. "You need to at least try" placing his hand under my chin he gently lifted my face up to meet his gaze. "Just give it a chance"

After breakfast was finished, Jax stood and slipped his wallet and pack of smokes in his jeans. I watched his muscled arms as he slipped his Cut over his white Tshirt.

"Lets go" he said, handing me my jacket. I sighed, he really wasn't giving me any chance out of this. I picked up my bag and followed him out to his bike, locking the house behind me.

I slipped on my sunglasses and put the helmet on Jax offered me, then standing on one of the foot pegs and swung my leg over the bike and sat behind Jax, slipping my arms around his waist. Jax turned the key and gunned the engine, he gave my knee a little squeeze, before tearing off down the road. I watched the houses fly past as we sped through charming, and before long Jax was pulling up in front of the station. He turned his bike off as I hopped off.

"You'll be ok" he said as I handed my helmet back to him. "I'll be here to pick you up when you finish ok?"

I looked at him, sitting there, sunglasses on, his blonde hair falling slightly over his forehead from the wind, and in that moment I knew I had nothing to be worried about.

"I'm going to be just fine" I stated, more to myself then to him. I placed a soft kiss on his lips then headed into the station.

Sheriff Roosevelt had assigned me a new desk, since I had ruined my computer at my old one. I noticed he was very wary of me and when he spoke, he kept a safe distance.

"Good to have you back." Eli said, placing a huge pile of folders on my desk. "We will just move on from what has happened. I"m sure that's what you would prefer"

I nodded unable to form words.

"Good, I need these files put into the computer." he turned to and went back to his office. I looked at the mountain of files and sighed. Desk duty. Great. It took me most of the day to work through them, and by finishing time I was exhausted and grumpy. All day I had put up with ongoing jokes about my 'fighting' skills and 'temper' from the rest of the force and my tolerance only lasted so long. I clocked out early and, instead of waiting for Jax, decided to walk to Sam-crow and meet him there. The guys were in church when I got there so I helped myself to a bottle of bourbon and a glass and went and sat on one of the couches in the corner. One of the prospects greeted me but was good enough to leave me alone. I sat smoking and drinking while I waited for Jax. A few more club members came in as the time passed surprised to see me there, but chose to say nothing. When the doors to church finally opened I was halfway through the bottle, and feeling very mellow. Jax came walking out deep in discussion with Chibs. He didn't notice I was there until Juice whispered something to him. I knew when Jax finally looked my way. I could feel his gaze on me. I kept my eyes down as he came over and sat beside me.

"Hey" he greeted, taking my drink out of my hands and gulping the liquid down. "Nice" he put the glass back on the table. "Finished early?"

I sat back and looked at him. "I had enough" I replied linking my fingers in with his. "I'm on desk duty" I explained. "Basically a receptionist in uniform"

Jax kissed my fingers. "But you went back, and that was good!"

"I'm the butt of everyone's jokes" I sighed.

Jax shrugged, "They'll get bored soon" he curled his arm around me and I curled up against me.

"How was your day?" I asked against the warm skin of his neck. I placed a kiss just beside his throat.

"Busy" came his reply as he stretched his legs out and relaxed back in the seat. He let out a small sigh as I let my mouth explore his neck. God he smelt good. "Your drunk" he commented catching my hand before it made it down to his lap. He kissed my palm.

"Possibly" came my reply.

"I got a few things to do here, before I can consider following along the path you want to go on" Jax grinned causing my heart to race. He still was able to make me go all jelly like with one grin. "You want me to take you home?"

I nodded and followed him out towards his bike. Chibs was coming out of the office at the same time. I froze. I hadn't spoken to him since the day I went crazy.

"Hey Jaylynn" Chibs greeted. "Jackie Boy" he nodded at Jax.

"Brother" Jax replied. I forced a week smile at Chibs then continued on to Jax' ride.

Jax caught Chibs arm as he went to go towards me. "Give her time" I heard him say.

"She hates me" came his reply. My heart sunk. I didn't hate him. Hell I hardly knew him. I just didn't know what to say to him. Jax joined me at his bike and offered me his helmet. I took it while keeping my gaze down, avoiding his concerned look. The ride home was short and I was glad to get off the bike after jax pulled into the drive. I was surprised however when Jax turned the bike off and followed me inside.

"Don't you need to get back to the club?" I asked him busying myself with taking my jacket off and putting my bag down on the bench.

"Your gonna have to talk to him eventually" was his answer. "He's my VP and my closest brother in the club."

I walked down the hall towards our room.

"Jay" Jax followed, he caught my arm and turned me towards him.

"I Don't want to talk about it" I replied.

"Damn it Jaylynn,you never do" he growled. " I have been patient with you and waited for you to deal with whatever you need to, but this can not continue. As my old lady, you need to sort this shit out with my VP. For the club"

I turned glared at him. "For the club?" I couldn't believe it. "You sorry piece of shit" I pushed him, catching him off guard and causing him to stumble back against the door. "I have no beef with your VIP" I spat the words back at him "I just don't know what to say to a guy who I've never met and have just found out is actually my father. So I'm sorry if that doesn't fit in with your Club, but I am not here to help your popularity" I pushed him again. "Get out"

"Its my house" he growled back.

We glared at each other. Eyes blazing, Jax could look really scary when he wanted to, and that was exactly what he was trying to do now, but I was too worked up to let it effect me.

"You gonna piss in the corner? Stamp your feet?" I asked him. "Do the man thing to gain dominance?"

A flicker of a smile hit the side of his mouth. "Depends, you gonna smash your hand through the tv, should I protect the windows" His eyes changed showing humor.

"Fuck you" came my reply smiling. "You're an ass"

"And you're the pain in it" he moved towards me, his face changing again.

"Stop that"

"What?" He asked

"That thing, your doing, the sexy prowl while you undress me with your eyes thing" I slapped his hands away as he placed them on my hips. "I'm not falling for it"

"ah huh" was all he said as his lips grazed my chin, and moved to my ear.

As if on my side, his phone range. "Fuck" he muttered moving away and fishing it out of his jeans."Yeah" he answered. His eyes watched me as he listened to whoever was on the end. "What? Who was in charge of that?" he turned away, but I saw his eyes turning angry. His whole body changed, as he walked back to the kitchen. "Yeah.. Ok I got this. See you soon" he shut his phone and slipped it back into his jeans. I followed him.

"All ok?" I asked. He was silent. "Jax" I placed a hand on his back"

He pulled me into a tight embrace, lowering his face into my shoulder. He took a deep breath against my skin, not saying a word.

"Jax your scaring me"

"I love how you are the calm in my life. When I touch you, feel you, you stop everything from spinning" he said, lifting his head. His eyes no longer held any feeling at all. They were just cold. "I gotta go"

"Who was on the phone?" I asked him.

"Just shit that needs dealing with" He cupped my face and kissed me. "I'll see you when I get back ok"

I nodded. "Be safe"

He rested his forehead against mine, the weight of the world on his shoulders, and a panic set in. I watched as he left, not missing the movement when he shoved his gun in the back of his jeans, before getting on his bike, and roaring away down the street.


	17. Chapter 16

**JAX**

I dialled Jaylynn's phone again and listened as it rung then flicked over to the answer service.

"Damn you Jay" I growled frustrated, trying to ignore the fast-growing ball of fear deep in the pit of my stomach.

"Any luck?" Chibs asked.

I shook my head.

"We gotta get back to TM and lock up." Chibs said, telling me what I already knew. I gripped my knees as I sat aside my bike. We had called a lock down, which meant every Son and anyone associated with them had to come into TM. The Cartel were pissed, and they were going for blood. Our blood.

Juice pulled up on his bike. He looked at me and shook his head. "She's not at home" he called over the noise of his engine.

"We gotta go Jackie boy" Chibs urged. "She might have headed to the club anyway"

I nodded, hoping he was right. I kicked my bike into life and lead them down the street.

As soon as I had parked at TM I shut off my bike, and headed into the club rooms. I couldn't see Jaylynn anywhere, but saw my mother so headed straight to her.

"Where's Jay?" I barked at her.

She immediately put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "That's no way to talk to your mother" came her snarky reply.

"God damn" I muttered, then took a breath. "Is Jaylynn here?"

His mother's eyes softened, slightly. "She's in the back in your old room, settling Abel. He was scared."

I went to walk off but she caught my arm. "You go in there with that look on your face, and you will scare your son even more."

I took a few breaths to calm the panic that had been slicing my gut since I hadn't been able to find her. Once I was in more of a calm state I headed back to my old room. I quietly opened the door and froze at what I saw.

Jaylynn sat against the head board of the bed, my son sleeping peacefully in her arms, wrapped in his favourite blanket. Her lips, that were gently touching the top of his hair, were moving as she quietly whispered to him. I shut the door quietly behind me and moved towards them. I was only when Jay looked at me that I saw the fear that burned in her eyes.

"Hey" I whispered quietly, coming around to the side of the bed. "Is he ok?"

She nodded brushing another sweet kiss onto the top of his head.

"You ok?" I asked her. Again, she nodded, her eyes darting away. She very gently moved Able onto the bed, without waking him, and tucked him in and brushed his hair out of her eyes. Moving off the bed she headed out to the corridor. I gave Able a kiss before joining her, shutting the door quietly behind me. Her hand connected with my face, leaving a stinging pain in its wake. I steeped back in shock.

"You asshole" she growled through gritted teeth before storming away towards the bar. I caught her hand and pulled her round towards me.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked bewildered, and slightly in pain from her surprisingly hard hit.

"Two days, Jax. Two fucking days" she snapped trying to pull her hand free from mine, but I gripped tighter. "No word, at all. Your son has been crying, wondering where you were, and I had nothing to tell him. He was scared. I was scared. The way you left…. "I could see all her feelings filter through her gaze, fear, hurt, anger.

"Hey" I cupped her face in my hands and wiped the tear that had slipped down her cheek betraying her. Tilting her head up, I investigated her eyes. "I'm here now"

Her palms hit me straight in the chest hard causing me to take a step back.

"Well sound the alarms, lets put on a parade, Jax has arrived" she crossed her arms and lent against the opposite wall of the corridor, looking so damn cute as she stuck her lip out in a pout.

I leaned back on the wall behind me and shoved my hands in my jean pockets. "I'm sorry. I'm not really used to checking in with anyone. We were doing club stuff. "I shrugged. "Most of the old ladies get that"

Her back straightened. "Well this old lady quits" she walked away, this time making it into the bar.

"Jay wait" I followed her out to her car. "Where are you going?"

"I have to work" came her reply, she pulled her door open but I pushed it shut as I stood close behind her. My body almost touching.

"Jay" I said softly.

She kept her back to me, her shoulders slumped slightly.

"Darlin" I ran my hand down her arm and linked my fingers with hers. My other hand still against the car door. "I'm sorry" I whispered against her ear.

"I thought…" her voice trailed off as she rested her head against the roof of the car. "I didn't know what was going on"

I turned her around and drew her against my chest, wrapping her up in my arms. It ached knowing I had caused her so much pain. "Sometimes I have to do stuff that I can't explain to you, and sometimes I can't call, or come back until its finished." I lowered my face into the crook of her neck. "But god I wanted to just come home to you. Be with you" I trailed

She stepped back, slightly and placed her hand on my chest. "I get it, or at least I think I do" she said. "I don't like it, but I get it." She smiled slightly at me. "I'm late to work,"

I frowned. "Babe you can't leave"

"I'm sorry?" she asked confused.

"We are in full lock down." I explained. "When the clubs under threat we bring all families club members and families here. No one leaves unless it's safe."

"Jax I need to go, I'll be fine. I'm a cop at a cop station." She slipped her hand down to my hip. "besides I'm paper girl remember, so I'm on desk duty. No patrol."

My eyes narrowed on hers as I thought about it. She had a point, no Cartel in their right mind would attack a police station and bring that kind of attention to them.

I cupped her face in my hands. "You don't leave that station for anything got it?"

She nodded.

"And I send 2 guys with you, you don't go alone alright"

"I promise"

I kissed her with everything I had, leaning her against the car so I could press my body against hers.

When I pulled back, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips swollen. "You call me, if you need anything ok?"

She nodded giving me a sexy smile, then got in her car. I nodded to the 2 Sons on the gate, to let her out, then summoned a couple of prospects over.

"Take off your cuts, take the van, and follow her." I instructed. "Guard her with your life"

They both nodded and headed off.


	18. Chapter 17

**JAYLYNN**

By late afternoon I was dying of boredom over entering old cases into the computer. I leaned back in my chair and looked out through the glass doors. Jax' two prospects, Filthy and Miles. sat on the wall by the steps, playing cards. To anyone else they just looked like 2 young guys hanging out. Without their cuts on they looked so young. I picked up my phone and sent a text to Jax.

"Am bored, will be finishing soon. Everyone has been called out"

Jax replied straight back

"not happy you are there, don't be too much longer"

I rolled my eyes. So over protective.

"I'm fine stop worrying"

"I will stop worrying when you are back here with me"

I smiled then I stood and picked my coffee cup up. One of the guys looked up and I held up the cup in a silent offer to make coffee. His eyes widened and he sprung to his feet, yelling something to his friend that I couldn't hear through the glass. I frowned at them as a thick arm circled around my neck from behind pulling me against a hard body, the matching arm stretched out past my ear pointing a gun at the Sons. I screamed as the glass shattered and Miles fell, another shot and Filthy flew back off the wall. I moved into action, shoving my elbow back with all the force I could muster, connecting with a thick thud. My attacker moved only slightly but enough to let me spin enough to grab my keyboard and whack it hard across his head. He stumbled back, releasing me. I didn't hesitate and ran, straight for the broken doors. Once outside I hit the steps, two at a time and jumped behind the wall as shots sounded, landing next to Miles, my hand sliding in the blood that was pooling out from his neck. Bile rose in my throat as I tried not to look in his hollow empty eyes that stared back at me. I turned away and picked up his gun that lay near me.

"Jay" Filthy was sitting with his back to the wall. "Get out of here" He had one hand holding his gun, the other trying to stop the blood leaking out of his chest.

I nodded, knowing he wasn't going to be able to come with me. I touched his hand, hating knowing that these guys suffered for me. I didn't have much time to get caught up in my grief as another shot whizzed past my head. I crawled along the wall until I could move behind the van. Once there, I checked the street. It was clear. Across the road was an alley, leading behind a set of shops. I took off at a sprint focusing on getting to that alleyway. Engines roared as a group of biked turned the corner and headed down the street. Jax, I waved my hands at them, but my stomach dropped as I realised, it wasn't the Sons.

"Shit" I started running again and entered the alleyway, only to find near the end a large metal fence, at least 8 feet high. I stopped gasping for breath, as the bikes entered the alleyway cornering me. I faced them, arms straight out in front of me and began shooting. Something hit be in the shoulder forcing me back against the fence. I looked down, expecting to see blood, and was surprised to see a tranquilizer dart. I looked up confused as my vision began to blur. The last thing I saw was a guy getting off his bike, heading towards me before everything around me went black.

 **JAX**

I stepped over the broken glass keeping my face dead pan as I entered the Police Station. Sheriff Eli had called me as soon as he had found 2 of my guys dead, and Jaylynn missing. Eli came out of is office.

"Know what this might be about?" he asked me grimly. "I figure somehow this has got to do with you"

I shrugged feigning ignorance, even though I knew exactly what this was about. I remained silent as Chibs and Tigg stood watching the coroner bag our prospects and lift them onto a gurney.

Eli came closer to me. "If you have any clue as to who has taken Jaylynn, I suggest you share it with us, so we can both get her back."

I bit down hard on the inside of my mouth, struggling to hide what I was really feeling. "I have no idea" I lied. "But I will do everything I can to find her"

Eli pointed at me. "If anything, and I mean anything, has happened to her, I swear I will come down so fast on you and your club."

"Don't threaten me" I growled between clenched teeth, my hands curling into fists.

"Let's go Jackie boy" Chibs called. I glared at Eli once more before storming out and heading to my bike.

Once back in TM, we called a meeting in the Chapel. I looked at my brothers around the table, who all looked back at me waiting for my command. My brain wouldn't function. All I could think of was Jaylynn, and what the cartel was notorious for. I slammed my fist down.

"I knew they would want leverage" Tigg piped up, "But this is a bit low, I mean for a few kilos of missing coke?"

"Shit just got personal" Bobby added.

"Yes!" Juice exclaimed, fingers tapping away furiously on his laptop keys. "I got her"

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"She's turned her phone on, I've picked up her signal" he flashed a grin at me then looked back at his screen. "Your girl is clever"

"So, where is she?" I demanded.

"Heading south, towards Modesto"

I stood, "Tigg, Chibs, Bobby and Haps with me, Juice stay here and track her. The rest of you, go cause a diversion for the Sheriff, I do no need him following us"

I was greeted with nods all around and everyone dispersed. Chibs caught my arm.

"We'll get her" he said, "But you gotta be smart brother. No jumping the gun on us ok"

I knew what he meant. At that moment, I just saw red and wanted to kill anyone who had even as much as looked at her from the Cartel, but Chibs was right. I had to be smart about this, or I would end up getter her, and likely myself killed.

"Yeah I got this" I slapped him on the back and headed to my bike.


	19. Chapter 19

**JAYLYNN**

The days began to blend together. Through the cracks in the roof I could see when the sun rose, and when the darkness set in. The heat of the day was suffocating, and the nights froze me to the bone. I lay silent on the small slab of wood, softened only slightly by a dirty mattress as the silence played tricks on my mind. I knew I was under the ground. The roof of my prison, was the only entrance. Concrete stairs brought you down to the dirt ground. There were no windows, no lights. Once a day after it was dark, someone would come, drag me up those stairs and outside to wash, and use the bathroom. I would be returned shortly after with a tray of food and some fresh water. I didn't touch any of it, scared it was laced with some drug that would make me loose what little control I still had. I had given up trying to escape. The bruises covered me from their beatings. Now I just lay on my bed, my hands tied with plastic cable ties that had long since cut into my skin, healed then cut again, and waited for them to come. I would close my eyes, and picture Jax. His blue eyes, his soft lips. I would think of his arms and run through every tattoo that covered his body. It calmed me to think of him. I imagine I was with him, safe and warm. When the sun rose again, I would scratch a mark in the wall, representing each new morning. 11 so far. At day 6 I stopped trying to escape, and day 10 I no longer listened out for sounds of bikes. As dusk fell again over the 11th day, the door opened. I stood, as one of them came down the stairs. This guy was new. I hadn't seen him before and the way he eyed me made my skin crawl. I stepped back away from him until my leg hit the bed. His eyes ran down my body and back up to my face. He grinned before pulling out his knife. He began to speak in Spanish to me, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. He closed the gap between us and grabbed my bound hands. I stood deadly still as the tip of his knife ran down the side of my cheek, across my collar bone, stopping at the base of my neck. With a flick, it sliced through my shirt, leaving it open to expose my white singlet underneath. His tongue flicked across his top lip, as he pushed me back onto the bed, I fell, my head connecting with the stone wall, blurring my vision for a few moments. I shook my head as fear made me began to shake. I kicked out trying to keep him from the one intention he had. He was twice as big as me and forced himself on top of me, pinning me to the mattress. His pungent breath made my stomach churn, bile rose to my throat as tears stung my eyes. He pushed my hands above my head, while he shoved the other hand, minus the knife down the front of my pants.

"Please" I begged kicking out, but he was too heavy, and my legs were held under his weight. I had to get away from him, from his hot breathing, his wandering hands. I threw my head and connected with his nose, causing him to scream with pain and let go of my hands. My head throbbed from the impact, but I had to move, to get out. I brought my knee up connecting firmly with his dick causing another scream of agony to escape from him. His hand found my throat and squeezed. He yelled in Spanish at me, spit flying, and his face inches from mine. Blood ran out of his nose, dripping onto me, as I turned my face to the side. I began to see black spots as his hold on my neck tightened. He let go moments before I passed out. I coughed my throat feeling like I was inhaling acid, rather than air. He tore at my trousers, yanking them off. When his hands went to his belt I saw red. I threw my hands up with as much force and I could, connecting with his throat, he made a choking sound and gasped for breath, giving me enough time to slip from underneath him. I ran for the stairs, tripping on them as I crawled up and out into the night. He was close behind me grabbing my ankle, forcing me to the ground, the rough gravel slicing through my bare knees. I kicked out connecting with his face repeatedly until his hand loosened around my leg. When free I took off at a sprint. I had no direction, no idea where I was going. I looked to the right and saw a cabin like building, 3 bikes parked outside of it. To my left was a dirt road. I changed direction to head towards it, but my foot caught a small rock sending me crashing to the ground and slamming my face into the dirt. I lay still for a moment, willing myself to get up when a hand grabbed me by my hair, pulling me to my feet. I once again felt the knife back as I was turned to face my attacker. His anger radiated through him. I cowered from his glare as he moved the knife until it was pushing against my stomach. It was in that moment that I knew he was going to kill me. I looked down as the knife split into my skin and watched as the blood began to stain my top. A loud noise sounded from somewhere in the distance and blood splattered onto my face, as the knife fell to the ground. I looked back up at the guy to see he had been shot through the head. He fell, towards me, forcing us both to the ground. His heavy body once again pinning me down. I screamed trying to push him off. Footsteps sounded, voices yelled. More shots filled the air, as I struggled with the dead weight on top of me. God all the blood. It was everywhere, causing me to slip each time I tried to move. I kicked, I shoved and eventually I was able to get him to fall to the side, only to have more hands grab me. I struggled trying to pull away, but the arms held firm.

"Jaylynn Its me Tigg"

Through the crazy haze in my mind, I recognised the voice and my eyes turned to him. "Tigg" I whispered. "Oh god Tigg" tears of relief and exhaustion

"It's ok baby girl I've got you." He hugged me with one arm, the other held his gun. He slipped his knife out of his pocket and cut the ties from my wrist. "We've got to get outta here, ok?" his eyes took in my bare legs and I remembered I only had on a pair of boy shorts and a singlet. "Jesus, did they touch you?" his eyes locked back on mine.

I looked away. Tigg took the hint and grabbed my hand "Let's go."

We headed off to the left into the cover of a group of trees, to the side of the dirt road. Tigg put me in front while he followed close behind. I could hear foot steps on either side of us but couldn't see anything more then shadows in the darkness of the trees. We burst out into a clearing and I stopped dead, my eyes adjusting. There were guys with guns, in black hoodies all standing by bikes. I backtracked slamming into the Tigg.

"Its ok, they're with us" Tigg said stopping me from running back into the cover of the trees. "Guys" he called out, "I've got her"

I clung to Tigg, terrified, as the group moved towards us. I tried again to back away but stopped as my eyes fell on a familiar shape. "Jax" the name slipped out in a whisper. I let go of Tigg and took a step away.

Jax strode forward, blue hoodie on, leather gloves and gun in hand. His blonde hair fell around his face. I ran to him stumbling just as I reached him. Jax caught me in his arms. Both of us hitting the ground. I curled my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder sobbing.

Jax hand cradled the back of my head, "Its over Darlin, I've got you." He kissed my head over and over. "I got you" he kept saying as he held me tightly against him.

"Jackie boy we got to go" Chibs said from behind him.

Jax cupped my face in his hands so I was could look at him. "You ok to ride?"

I nodded as he helped me to my feet and quietly took his hoodie off. His eyes were shadowed as he put it on me, zipping it up. He touched my bruised face gently, tucking my hair behind my ears. "We found you" he said, almost not believing his own words. "I thought … "his voice trailed off as he rested his forehead on mine.

"Jax c'mon" someone called.

He straightened up and took my hand, leading me to his bike. I got on after him, put his helmet on and curled my arms around him. Jax touched my hand briefly then placed his clear riding glasses on and gunned the engine. As we rode along the highway I looked behind me to see a sea of lights from the bikes that were riding with us, and I felt safe for the first time in days.


	20. Chapter 20

**JAYLYNN**

I sat in the shower, well past when the hot water had run out. The ice, cold water felt like blades tearing at my raw skin. I had scrubbed every part of me and still I didn't feel clean. I sat on the floor of the shower, knees pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped securely around them, my head down. We had flown like the wind away from that place, and eventually turned into a road, leading down to a large house, hidden secretly behind a lot of trees. Jax had explained to me that this belonged to another charter of the Sons, and we were safe here.

The water stopped causing me to look up startled. Jax crouched down holding a towel.

"Your turning blue" he said, gently placing the towel around me and helping me to my feet. I grasped the towel tightly with one hand as he took my other in his and lay a sweet kiss across my knuckles. I followed him into our room and sat down on the bed, my teeth chattering. Jax opened a bag and brought over some clothes for me to change into.

"Some of the ladies from this club picked you these up" He explained when I looked down at them.

"Thanks" I pulled out a pair of black jeans, and a black singlet. "What no pastels?" I joked.

Jax stern face searched mine, and for the first time I saw the exhaustion in his face, the dark circles under his eyes. I stood and moved towards him, touching my hand to the side of his face, his frown deepened.

"I'm ok Jax" I said quietly, "A little tired, and bruised. But that's all"

"Tigg said, "

I stopped his words by placing my fingers to his lips, shaking my head I replaced my fingers with my lips, softly kissing him. "Nothing happened" I said softly.

Jax hands came up and cupped my face, searching my eyes.

"Nothing" I repeated. "I'm stronger then you think."

"Baby I was so worried, and when could find you at first." His voice trailed off.

My emotions stole my voice, and I hid my face into his neck, my hands gripping his shirt. A sudden banging on the door sent me ducking to the ground.

"Jax" Bobby's voice called.

"Yeah give me a minute" Jax called back, before crouching beside me. He moved the hair that had fallen over my face. "Hey" His voice was gentle. "It's ok"

Forcing a smile out, while swallowing down the nausea that bubbled up, I let him pull me back to my feet.

"I guess I'm a bit jumpy" I explained.

"What aren't you telling me?" Jax blue eyes searched mine.

I turned back to the target bag of clothes. "Did they get me any underwear" I pulled out a lace body suit with a thong and held it up frowning. "What am I meant to do with this exactly?"

Jax grinned. "Guess the girls don't usually sleep in well, anything" he replied taking them off me and throwing them back in the bag. He moved over to his duffle and pulled out a pair of his boxers, and my favourite samcro t shirt. "Maybe this will be a bit more comfortable" he brought them back over to me.

I smiled at his sweet offering and quickly changed into them. His boxers were way to lose but the t shirt was long enough to cover them. I wrapped my arms around myself and breathed in his scent.

"I better go see what Bobby wants" he said placing his hand on my hip. He swept his lips across mine in a sweet kiss. "Get some sleep, I'll be back soon ok?"

 **JAX**

"What's up?" I asked, as I sat at the kitchen table with my brothers.

"We've got ourselves a bit of a problem" Bobby said. "Juice just hacked into the many surveillance cameras on the compound where Jay was, and well, look."

Juice turned the lap top towards me and pressed play. On the screen was a black and white video with bad reception, showing what looked like an underground bunker. A group of women were working sorting and packing, cocaine. I looked up a little confused. We had already figured what the compound was used for.

Chibs moved closer to me and pointed to a lady towards the back of the picture. "Her" he said.

"Guys you've got to give me a bit here".

"I recognised her as soon as I saw her." Chib's continued. "Its Annie." His eyes raised to mine. "It's Jays Mother."

I stared down at the screen, then back at Chib. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'd know that face anywhere" he paused the photo and enlarged it. It was like looking at an older version of Jay.

"Shit" I muttered stroking my beard. We had planned to blow the compound sky high, but knowing there were civilians under ground there, one being Jay's mother, put a major spanner in the works.

"We have to go get her"

We all turned as Jaylynn walked into the kitchen, her eyes glued to the screen. She touched her mothers face, slowly outlining it with her finger.

"Baby, I thought you were sleeping" I touched her arm, coaxing her to sit down.

She turned to me, unshed tears shone in her eyes. "That's her" it was more a statement then a question.

"Chib's found her in the video of the compound" I explained. "She works underground in the bunkers there"

"We have to go get her" Jay exclaimed. "We can't leave her there."

The silence at the table was deafening as all the guys avoided her gaze.

"Jax?"

Seeing that no one was going to offer to explain, I touched her hand. "Jay you need to get some sleep."

"Jackie boys right" Chib's added, finally. "Of course, we are going to get her out, but not tonight. We need to work out a plan, and we will." He touched her hand, and I was surprised to see she didn't' pull away. "Ok Hun? Trust us, you go get some sleep."

Jay nodded slowly.

I kissed her hand as she looked at me. "I'll be up soon ok?"

"What exactly is your plan?" I asked Chib after I was sure Jay was gone. "The compound is due to blow up just shy of 2 hours. That is where Tigg is now right?"

"Well someone had to answer her while you were gaping like a fish brother" Chibs answered. "At least she has gone back to bed. We can organise something."

"If they are working underground they should be ok" Juice explained. "TIgg's setting the chargers around the main house, and their bikes. That's all. Once its done, we can go back and get those women out, can't we?"

I nodded, as I grabbed my pack of cigarettes out of my jean pocket. "It would be a good distraction to give us time to get them," I lit a smoke and inhaled.

"We just need to figure out where exactly those bunkers are" Bobby said. "Plan the escape".

I nodded, about to say something when one of the club's old ladies, Alice, came running into the room. Her lip was split and bloody.

"Jax your woman is fucking out of control" she growled at me.

"Woah what? Jaylynn?" I stood going to her.

"Yeah, stupid bitch, jumped me as I got out of my car, she better not crashes it, or even put a scratch on it, here me?" She poked a sharp acrylic nail into my chest.

My mind cleared from the shock. "Wait what? Jay punched you and stole your car?" I frowned.

"Yeah, I didn't see her at first, she's all dressed in black like some ninja, shoved a gun in my face, demanding the keys" she pouted her hurt lip. "Punched me a beauty"

I looked back at the guys, when everything finally registered. "She's gone back"

"Its an hour drive" Chibs stood. "She's going to get there when it blows."

"Juice get hold of Tigg, tell him she's headed his way." I turned back to Alice. "What colours your car?"

"Red of course" she answered.

"Meet me at the bikes" I yelled at the guys as I took the stairs two at a time. Bursting into the room, I saw my samcro t shirt on the bed. The Target plastic bag had been emptied around it. I went to my bag, she had taken my gun. Fuck. I grabbed my black leather gloves, and hoody jacket. and headed back outside. Pulling my jacket on over my cut, I zipped it up and raised the hood. I got my spare gun from my saddle bag, and shoving into the back of my jeans, I got on my bike and put on my glasses. My brothers were beside me, as well as a few from the charter we were staying at. I was grateful they had my back.

"What are you thinking" I muttered under my breath at Jay. I gunned the engine and took off down the dirt drive.

The ride seemed to take forever. Anger gripped me, keeping my senses heightened and my focus steady. After what seemed like forever, I finally came around the last bend, seeing the red car up ahead, parked on the side of the road. I drew my bike up beside it, but it was empty. Damn you Jay. I looked out across the black landscape, knowing she was somewhere out there, making her way toward the compound.

Juice pulled up beside me.

"I can't get hold of Tigg" he yelled over the bikes engines.

"Fuck" I signalled to follow me, and I rode a little further down the road, before pulling off into a side road, where I parked up. I sat waiting for the guys to settle and turn their bikes off.

"Juice keep trying to get Tigg." I got off my bike. "As long as we stay away from the main buildings we should be fine. If you find her, bring her back here, and call. Chibs, with me"

We all broke off and headed into the darkened field.

 **JAYLYNN**

I stopped running, crouched down and listened. Silence and darkness engulfed me. My lungs burned, my legs ached, after the uphill jaunt. Ahead of me I could see a small haze in the far distance, lights from what I assumed, what I hoped, was the compound. I moved forward again, stopping after my foot hit a rabbit hole, pain ripping up my leg. I suddenly began to panic. All the adrenalin I felt from when I first saw my mothers picture, had left my body. 'Awesome Jaylynn', I scolded myself. 'You have no idea where you are, or what your going to do once you get there.' I sat down in the long grass, and hugged my knees, suddenly feeling very alone, and stupid. My ankle throbbed like hell and I knew there was no way I was going to be able to run any further on it, I wiped my nose, refusing to cry. I would just head back to the car, go back to Jax. He would know what to do. I stood, took a step. It was sore, but I could move. 'Don't cry, don't cry don't cry'

A noise a few metres away caused me to freeze, my eyes wide trying to see in the dark. Thankfully the moon was full, and the sky was clear, so I could see at least a metre in front of me. I listened, gripping Jax gun tighter in my hand and holding it out in front of me. Someone was coming, but from what direction I didn't know. I waited. Listened. Nothing at the Academy had prepared me for what I had got myself into. My own stupidity had led to that. I wished I was back in bed, curled up. Safe. The noise sounded again, this time from my left, or was that my right. I didn't know. I closed my eyes just as a gloved hand came around from behind me, cover my mouth and smothering my scream. I struggled against the tight arm that had come around my waist firmly and tried to twist my head to free my mouth.

"Jay stop squirming, and I'll let you go" Jax voice was sharp in my ear.

I stopped moving, and as promised his hands dropped. I turned to face him. "Jax"

He grabbed me pulling me into his arms, holding me tightly, before holding me out at arm's length. "What the fuck were you thinking?" he demanded, keeping his voice low. "TIgg has set a whole series of bombs to go off, we have to get out of here"

"What? Your going to blow this place up?" I exclaimed.

"Shh" he covered my mouth with his hand again.

I ripped it away. "You can't my mother is in there" I lowered my voice.

"She is under ground, she will be fine" he said, "we will come back for her, but now we have to get out of here"

I stood my ground. "No, I can't leave her"

Jax looked at me, his eyes warned me not to argue. "We have to go, now" he grabbed my arm, taking the gun out of it and shoving it in the back of his jeans, where I could see he already had one.

"Jax Please" I begged.

He sighed, looked past me at towards the lights then back at me. "I can't risk it. I'm sorry" he headed back towards the road, pulling me behind him. I tried all I could to pull free, but his grip held firm, and after a while we were in a small clearing surrounded by bikes. Juice and Bobby came up to us.

"Juice, let the guys know I've got here and heading home." Jax instructed. "Get someone to bring Alice's car home too"

Juice nodded and moved away with his phone.

"I'll ride with you" Bobby said heading to his bike and Jax pulled me to his. He chucked me the helmet and got on, gunning the engine, I quietly got on behind him and held on as we rode off.

When we got back to the house, I got off the bike as soon as Jax parked, threw his helmet back at him and limped inside. Jax caught up with me as I entered the room. We both glared at each other.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded. "You could have got yourself killed, all of us killed"

"I was going after my mother" I met his angry tone with my own.

"What? So, you were going to risk your life, for someone you don't even know?" he stepped towards me, his eyes hard. "We had a plan! You nearly ruined that too with your stupid plan."

"It wasn't stupid" I yelled at him. "I can take care of myself"

"Yeah I can see that" he gestured to my sore ankle. He ran a hand over his face. "You put the guys at risk, yourself at risk. When will you learn to do as your told?"

My mouth dropped open in shock. "I'm sorry? Do as I'm told? Just because you have this president thing in the club, doesn't make you the boss of me". I started to get changed. "I didn't ask for any of this ok?" I ripped my top off and threw it on the ground, replacing it with Jax Samcro t shirt.

Jax sighed behind me and sat down on the end of the bed. "I know you didn't" he caught my hand. "Let me look at your ankle"

"Its fine" I muttered sitting beside him. I pulled off my shoes. Jax lifted my sore ankle up onto his knee and gently peeled off the sock. My foot was already starting to swell. With his hands, he began to gently massage it. I leaned back onto the bed and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Mm that's good" I said, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
